FullmetalAlchemist ll: In Edward's Footsteps
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Post Manga, The one thing Edward can't bare is the thought of his children repeating his mistakes, but is his overprotective behavior only pushing them further away?
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

Hello, its Erin once again, this is my second FMA fic, its a post Manga story, but don't worry, it has all the characters you know and love (exept the ones who died.) a little EdWin in this chapter to, I own nothing

* * *

><p>Edwina Elric sat in her room, it was 1:00 in the morning and the only light to aid her in her research, was a dim light from a candle on her desk.<p>

_I can't believe I got away with it! _she thought with an excited smile as she brushed some stray blonde strands out of her face so it wouldn't obscure her view.

She did it, she got away with stealing the books on Alchemy the that her father, Edward Elric, had forbided she and her brother, Alexis, from reading, saying things like,

"You guys are to young to understand the deeper meaning of this level of Alchemy." or " I'll explain everything as you grow up and understand more."

And Edwina would have none of that, she wanted to learn everything she could about Alchemy.

What was the worst that could happen, right?

* * *

><p>Edwina and Alexis Elric. From an early age, (Like their father and uncle before them.) showed a significant talent in Alchemy.<p>

They were perfectly normal children, for the most part anyway. Edwina Bared a strong physical resemblence to their mother, Winry Rockbell Elric. Long light blonde hair, that she kept in a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, (her bangs were more like Ed's though,) and blue eyes included, Ironicaly enough, though, everyone always noted how muh she resembled Edward in personality. for examble:

His headstrong and straightforward attitude,

His fiery temper,

His stubborness,

His intelligence,

His skills with Alchemy,

His strong intuition,

Slight arrogance now and then,

His strong moral code,

His utter hatred of being called short,

And, unfortunately, Ed's risistance to authority figures, was also passed on to his daughter.

(Something he was both proud of, and kicked himself for.)

The only real difference was that she was the younger of the two siblings.

As for Alexis, if you had to pick, he definately took after their uncle, Alphonse Elric personality wise.

His physical appearence was definalty passed down from Edward, everyone always noted that he was the spitting image of him, except his hair was much more evenly grown out, much like their late grandfather, Van Hohenheim.

But what made him resemble Alphonse was,

He was kind and understanding,

He helped anyone who was in trouble,

He had a soft spot for animals, particularly Cats.

His was a little different, though.

He was more quiet and aloof, distant, but not in an outright cold way.

And according to Edwina, he was something of a workaholic,

He would still give his little sister and their younger cousin, Xiao Lin, a kind smile whenever they would spend time together,

And like Edwina, he also studied in Alchemy, they would often study it together, encourage eachother, and help eachother solve various equations.

He also showed talent in Alchahestry, and studied it under Alphonse and Aunt Mei.

He also showed a flare for Automail, and often worked with their mother in the workshop.

But unlike their mother with Automail, or Edward, Alphonse and Edwina with Alchemy, he wasn't overly obsessed with any of it, while he sincerely enjoyed the time spent with each of them, with the lesson itself, he would just treat it like a normal lesson, like one you would find in an average classroom. With a Neutral disposition.

It was once said by Edward that Alexis is still searching for his Idenity in life.

And with both a famous and imfamous Father like Edward Elric, who could blame him.

But thats a story for another time.

Back to Edwina Elric.

* * *

><p>It all started with a simple rag doll, simple enough, the only weird part was, Edwina Elric: Age 6, the youngest of Edward and Winry's children, actually <strong>cut up <strong>the doll in order to tested what she and her brother had learned from some basic Alchemy books that their Father owned.

The oddly violent act, for even Edwina to do, caused their cousin Xiao Lin: Age 5, to gasp and cover her black eyes, and Alexis to narrow his eyes scoldingly at her.

"I don't think mom want you to break things like that, Imouto." Said Alexis: Age 7, disapprovingly, Golden eyes glancing at the shredded Doll in his younger sister's right hand, and the pair of scissors in her left.

"This is for research! Mom will understand, besides, we're going to fix it anyway." Edwina stated proudly as she place the remains of the doll in the center of the transmutation circle.

"In fact, I bet she and dad will be very proud of us, you'll see!" She said with a confidant grin.

"I hope thats true, you know I've taken a lot of heat for your michief in the past, right?" Alexis said, nervous of the consequences, that was her big brother for you, Mr. play-it-safe.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You always remind me, and its not like your so perfect, I've covered for you a lot of times!" Edwina protested.

"Yeah, I know, and I always thank you for the effort, but your a terrible liar, and Dad can see right through you. and we're not gonna be able to hide the evidence with this one, if we screw this up, he'll **know **what happend!"Alexis protested back, his worry growing, they'd always seen their dad study Alchemy, but this was **their** first time they were trying it, and Alexis was scared that their dad would get mad at them for going ahead with it without his permission.

"The way you two make it sound, you'd think you were commiting a crime or something." Xiao Lin chimed in, sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floor, holding Xiao Mei in her small arms where the little Panda was sleeping soundly.

She had a unique look to her, she had long blonde locks passed on from her Amestrian Ancestory, and fair skin and black eyes from her Xingese Ancestory.

Also, she was always clad in Xingese clothing, usually in a blue or purple color scheme.

"Parents always forgive you, so even if your doing something your not sopposed to, they'll take in strife that your only children and let it be." She said calmly, she always did that, showed levels of understanding that would belay her young age, it was uncanny, really.

"I guess." Edwina said, turning her head to the side with a slight pout,

"Your probably right, Lin-Chan." Alexis said, smiling warmly at his younger cousin.

Xiao Lin returned the smile.

"So are we going to do this, Nii-san?" Edwina asked her brother.

After about a moment of continplation, he finally answered, "Okay."

Her blue eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across Edwina's young, round face. "Alright!" She exclaimed as she gave her brother a hug in appretiation, a hug he returned.

Then, on opposite sides of the circle, they placed their small hands down by the drawn circle on the wooden floor beneath them, and a transmutation light ran throught their hand and into the circle, and in seconds, the torn Doll was as good as new!

"Yes! We did it!" Edwina exclaimed triumphantly raising her small fists into the air excitedly!

"Yes, we did." Alexis simply sad, with a content smile as he picked up the Rag Doll.

"That was so cool! you guys are awesome!" Lin shouted while jumping up and down with Edwina, finally acting her age.

"Of course we're awesome, what you expect? we're Elrics." Edwina stated arrogantly, with her hands on her hips, and a smug grin on her face.

"Yes, we are Elrics." Alexis said, his smile remaining.

"Yes, and you definatly held true to that name." Said a new voice to the conversation.

The three kids froze upon reconizing it, and turned around to see Ed standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no, I should have known this would happen." Alexis said cynically, not surprized at all by his father's sudden entrance, his sister always found some way to get him in trouble, not on purpose, but it still happend.

"D-Dad! How long were you standing there?" Edwina demanded, pointing nervously at her father, who simply looked upon his youngest while smiling calmly.

"AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT? ITS CREEPING ME OUT!" She yelled at Edward, who then broke out laughing.

The three children were a little confused by that, were they in trouble or not?

" I've been standing here the whole time, you guys were just to busy thinking of ways to avoid getting in trouble to notice! " Ed said after he caught his breath.

"Boy, are we stupid!" Alexis said while slamming his palm into his forehead.

"So, we're not in trouble, Uncle Edward?" Lin asked nervously, giving her uncle the "Doe eyes" that she often used to get out of trouble.

Ed looked at his little Niece, _That trick probably works on Al, no doubt about that._

"No Lin, one: you didn't even do any Alchemy, and two: your little Doe eye thing doesn't work on me, I'm not as big of a pushover as your Dad, remember that, okay?" He asked sternly.

"Okay." Lin answered, lowering her head.

"Alright. Now as for you two," Ed said, looking to his own children, who braced themselves for whatever lecture awaited them.

To their surprized, Ed smiled.

"You guys did really good!" He told them proudly.

Edwina and Alexis were happy to see their father proud of them, and seeing him proud like that sparked the begining of their own journey.

"Come on," Ed said, standing up."Let's go show your Mother!"

"Okay!" The siblings Elric said in union.

"I told you he would be okay with it." Lin said to Alexis as Ed and Edwina walked out of the den ahead of them, and into the Kitchen to show Winry what their children accomplished on their first try.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Alexis said with a smile, holding Lin's hand.

End of flashback.

* * *

><p>All that happend at least a year ago, and Alchemy has been Edwina's obsession, she wanted to be a great Alchemist, just like her father.<p>

She wanted to learn everything she could about it.

Her father, however, watched her closely throughout all her Alchemy training, telling her to take it slow and not get to ahead of herself,

To always keep in mind that Alchemy was **not **a cure-all answer to everything,

They weren't gods, they were human, and should never forget that, ever!

Edwina already knew all that, what she wanted to do was learn what she didn't know!

But for some reason, Edward always held her back at every turn!

Edwina couldn't figure out why! Didn't he say before that he was proud of her? Did she do something wrong?

If so, what was it she had done?

After a while, however, her confusion at his behavior soon gave way to anger at him for his lack of faith in her and her abilities, and she resolved to make it to the next level of Alchemy, with or without her Father's consent.

She knew he'd be mad at her, but she didn't care,

She just wanted to know the answers, was that really so wrong of her?

Then, just her damn luck! A few books that were poorly balanced on the end of her desk fell and clattered to the floor with a loud **Thud! **

* * *

><p>A few doors down the hall, a 27-year-old Edward Elric layed asleep in his bed beside his beautiful wife, Winry.<p>

He had asked her to marry him at the train station two years after the promised day, she of course accepted,

They married in the spring about two years later, after Ed was done with his travels.

They then had their first child, Alexis. then Edwina was born a year later.

And he loved them both dearly.

But he was also painfully aware of how much they take after him and his brother,

Thus, the two of them ran the risk of being **to **hasty with their progress in Alchemy, and needless to say he didn't want his children to face the trials he and Al had to face due to **his **mistakes, sure, they don't really have a strong reason for it, and whatever the reason, it certainly would not be like theirs, accounting that he was still present in their lives, and both he and Winry were still alive and well,

While he rarely says it out loud, at this point, he held absolutely no grudge to his own father, he suffered for his mistakes, just as Edward did, and now that they both found peace, there was no reason to stay angery with him.

In fact, since becoming a father himself, he **actually **came to understand Hohenheim better, just a little.

Still, he figured it was better safe then sorry with his kids, so he tried his best to be a good, but stern teacher to the two of them, Alexis was okay with that, but Edwina, well, he was a little more stubborn about it,

She was just like he was at her age, stubborn, headstrong, thinks she knows everything, and can do anything, he was aware of the fact that she took after him, and tried his best to guide her along as patiently as he could,

But patience was neither of their stong point, so it often ended in the two of them butting heads over something.

**Thud! **

Sharp golden eyes shot wide open, and Ed quickly sat up at the sudden noise he heard coming from his daughter's room.

"What was that, Edward?"

Ed turned to see that the sound, or maybe his sudden movement, had woke up his wife,

"I'm not sure, it came from Edwina's room, its probably nothing, but I'll go check on her." He told Winry, with an assuring smile.

"Okay." Winry said drowsily, returning the smile.

Ed got out of the bed, and walked quietly to the door, trying not to wake anyone if he could avoid it.

"Ed, if Edwina's up, you should try to talk to her about why you snapped at her this morning." Winry said to a suddenly guilt-ridden Edward.

That morning, Edwina said something that completely innocent for a naive 7-year-old to say, and Ed knew he was out of line when he snapped at her for it, and has been practically been begging for her forgivess ever since!

What she had said was, with odd excitement, "I want make my own Philosifer's Stone!" and Ed just lost it, and his daughter's been upset with him since!

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything, she's really stubborn." He sighed.

"Reminds me of a certain someone else I know." Winry teased.

"Yeah, I know." Ed said, his voice lowering sadly."But theres a double-edged knife to being like someone like **me.**"

Then Ed felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Edward," Winry began softly, resting her head on his back." you always torture yourself over your **one **mistake,"

"It was more then just **one **mistake, Winry." Ed attempted to protest.

"But you keep on torturing yourself over it, even though you already paid your dues for it, you have to understand that all is forgiven now, Al not only forgives you, he **never** blamed you in the first place, and you kept your promise to Al, now Al's got his body back and is happy with his wife and daughter, Izumi already said that she forgave you, and I know for a fact that Trisha forgives you, in fact, she would've understood why you did it completely, and as for me, while I admit I was lonely sometimes without you and Al here, when you finally proposed to me at the station, it was like all my waiting had finally paid off, and I was happy, knowing that I would spend the rest of my life with you, so isn't that enough, Edward?." She said with tears welling up in her blue eyes.

Ed turned to face his teary-eyed wife, god, he hated to see her cry, even now, the sight of her tears still could make his heart ache. He then pulled her into a hug, "I was happy to, and yes, that should be eough." He said softly, running his artificial hand gently over her blonde hair.

"Good." She said, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

After about a moment, Ed pulled away."I should go see if Edwina's alright before this leads any further." He said, clearly cheered up by Winry's words.

"Alright." She replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Shit! This is just my luck, something <strong>always <strong>has to go wrong!" Edwina whispered harshly as she franticly grabbed the book with the intent to hide it under her bed, blow out the candle and jump into her bed and hide under the covers, then pretend to be asleep, but Ed opened her door before she could do any of it, she stood frozen in the middle of her room, candle still burning and the book still in hand.

"Edwina, your still awake? That would explain why I heard some noise coming from in here, are you okay, Sweetie?"Ed asked his still frozen-in-place daughter.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm okay, some books just fell, that's all." She answered, hoping her dad would be fine with that answer and go away without noticing **his** book that she slowly hid behind her back.

But Ed saw her hide it behind her back, in a vain attempt to hide what she was doing this late at night from him,

_Does she honestly think I'm that stupid? _He thought, _She's probably just up studying and doesn't want to tell me. _

"You do know your not sopposed to be up this late, right?" Ed asked sterny. _Damnit! I want her to not be mad at me, and the first thing I do is lecture her! _

An angery, but cute pout became noticable on Edwina's face,"Yeah, I know." She ssaid, her eyes averting from Ed's.

_I guess she is still mad at me, but still, I can't have her study **this **late at night, I guess I'll have to talk to her in the morning about our little arguement, _

"Okay then, we'll have to finish this talk tomorrow," Ed said, kicking himself for his inability to be more honest with his daughter, they never really lied to eachother, Edwina was a often a pain-in-the-ass, but she was at least an honest pain-in-the-ass, but he, on the other hand, wasn't the most open person to her, and sometimes he felt guilty for that, but he was going to make it up to her, however he could.

"I can hardly wait!" Edwina said with obvious sarcasim, she was not the type to be lectured.

"Me neither." Ed responded with a cheerful grin, playfully picking on her.

His action earned another pout out of her.

"Now give me the book your hiding behind your back, and don't try to deny its there, I know it is." He said, kneeling downward and extending his arm, waiting for Edwina to hand it to him.

Edwina heart got caught in her throat, _Oh no! If Daddy finds out I snuck into his study and stole his books, he'll be really mad, he'll probably not trust me anymore, I wanted to learn more Alchemy, but I don't want Daddy to not trust me, but I guess its my own fault if he doesn't. _

"Uh, why don't I just put it away?" She asked as a last ditch effort to avoid Ed's anger, when your a child, the thought of your parents getting angery is a scary one indeed.

"Because if I let you do that, you'll just get up and continue reading as soon as I leave." Ed answered.

"How do you know I'd do that?" Edwina asked.

"Because thats exactly what **I** would have done at your age." Ed answered. Then he started to wonder why Edwina was suddenly getting a little nervous, what was she trying to hide?

"Why are you making a struggle out of this, Edwina?" Ed asked, getting a little suspious.

"I'm not!" Edwina shouted, getting defensive.

Ed was getting fed up with this!" Edwina, give me the book." He asked in a low, stern voice.

Edwina saw that there was no avoiding it now, so she handed the book to him.

Ed took it out of her hand and his Golden eyes widened in suprize to find it was one of the books he had told Edwina to not read!

It read: "Secrets to gaining Immortality"

"Edwina!" he said, his voice rising with anger."Didn't I tell you to never read this?" He demanded to his daughter.

"I know! I'm sorry, Daddy! I just wanted to know what it was about, and I didn't see the harm in it, so I-"

"So you broke into my study and stole it?" Ed yelled, He couldn't believe Edwina! Disobeying him is one thing, but stealing things was a completely different matter!

Edwina winced when his voice rose, "Yes." she said timidly, her little fist tightening at her sides, she had never seen her Dad get this mad at her before.

"Besides, its not like I'd ever use it, I just want to learn for knowledge's sake." Edwina protested.

"You can't say that for sure, you may not think so know, but in the future, you **will **be tempted to use what you've learned." Ed said, still angery with her.

"How do you know that? I may not know everything yet, but I know there are lines that shouldn't be crossed!" she continued to protest.

"Just because your aware of the rules gives no promise that you won't ever disregard them." Ed said.

"I won't! Why can't you trust me?"

"Gee, I wonder why?"Ed asked sarcasticly.

"I meant before now, you always think I'm going to mess something up, your always holding me back, why? What did I do that was so wrong? Whatever I did, please, just tell me!" Edwina yelled, tears were now going down her face in streams.

Ed fell silent at her words, _Its not her who did something wrong, its not her who broke the rules, its not her who sinned, its **me, **its always been me, and all this time, I'd been bleeding on her, thats not fair of me, she doesn't deserve this, I'm such a bastard. _

"Edwina," Ed began, then he realized she was no longer standing there!

"Edwina?" Ed said, with worry in his voice, he tried not to raise his voice, he didn't want Winry and Alexis to wake up and star to worry needlessly,

Besides, if she wasn't somewhere in the house, he knew where she was going to go.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Longest chapter I wrote yet, tell me what you think :)<p> 


	2. Metal Doll

Ed walked to the phone in a hurry, struggling to keep his breathing steady, and his panic under control, he had to call Alphonse, Edwina always ran to his house whenever she was upset, and Ed always picked her up soon afterwards, and they useually made up on the way home, but he was still worried, even though he knew where Edwina was going, it didn't change the fact that it was the middle of the night!

And she **never **went to his house in the middle of the night, first he'd let Alphonse know that she may be there soon, then he'd run out after her so she could apologize to his daughter,

_Damnit! How could I be so blind? All this time, Edwina thought she was doing something wrong, when it was all **me! **I've been uknowingly taking out the guilt of my sin on her! That isn't fair, no six-year-old should go through that, and to make it worse, I never told her why I'm so strict with her, all because I'm scared that she won't see me the same way afterwards, that she and Alexis would both will look at me differently, I'm such a selfish Bastard! A selfish, cowardly Bastard! When I find her, I'll tell her the truth, about **everything! **Its the least I can do for her now, and Alexis to. From now on, I'll be honest with both of my kids, no more secrets, I have to stop running! _

Ed mentally vowed as he dialed Al's number, the phone rang a few times before someone finally picked it up,

"Hello?" Said a drowsy Al.

"Alphonse? Its Ed."

"Ed? What are you doing calling at this hour?" Al asked his older brother, concerned, glancing at the clock, it was now 2:30 in the morning. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, no, not really. Okay, the short version is Edwina's mad at me again and might be coming to your house again, think you can wait up for her?" Ed asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sure Ed, no problem." Al answered.

Ed sighed with relief,"Thanks a lot, Alphonse. Sorry to ask you to do this." Ed apologized, even in his adulthood, he still needed Al to help him out of a jam.

"Its alright, I want to make sure Edwina's safe to, so its no trouble." Al answered with a smile. Then he hung up, he then chuckled a little,

_Niisan really can be tactless when it comes to lecturing his daughter, he often forgets that she's can be a little sensitive at times, but they'll make up, they always do._

It really wasn't any trouble at all, he loved his niece, and didn't like the thought of her being hurt either, even though there weren't a lot of crimes, or reports on kidnapping in Resenbol, only lately there have been rumors of a mysterious silver creature terrorizing towns in the surrounding area, it was dangerous for her to wander the fields in the middle of the night, he hoped Ed found her soon.

Then there was a frantic, hollow knock on the door.

"That must be Edwina." Al said as he twisted the knob and opened the wooden door, but was surprized to find his Nephew, **Alexis! **standing there with a fretful look on his face, and not Edwina!

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Al asked, worried for his nephew.

"Uncle Alphonse," He began, panting hard, heavily implying that he ran the whole way. "I think I may have screwed up **really **bad this time!" He was trying to silence his ever-rising panic, he seemed really scared.

"Come inside, you can tell me all about it when you settle down." Al said, stepping to the side and and gesturing for Alexis to come into the house.

"Thank you, Uncle Al."Alexis said, his golden eyes on the verge of tears.

Ed hung up the phone soon after Alphonse, he then grabbed a pen and paper to write down where he went, in case Winry or Alexis wake up.

He then grabbed his coat and hurried out the door.

Little did Ed know, that Alexis also wasn't in his room.

* * *

><p>The full, Red-circled moon was high in the starry night sky as Edwina ran hard and fast down the dark, dirt road, her legs started getting tired and heavy, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, she placed her hands on her knee's, gasping for air while her small chest was heaving, there were still tears streaming down her round face,<p>

"Stupid Dad!" She yelled angerly, but she also knew full well that this was equally her fault as well. "Oh, who an I kidding? Why did I have to do that, Dad **should **be mad at me, I deserve it. All he was doing was looking out for me."

Then she took a look around,and reconnized the location.

_I probably shouldn't have ran out of the house in the middle of the night, I'm probably going to be scolded for this to, but I guess its my own fault. _

Uncle Al's house wasn't far from here. "I can probably wait there for Dad to pick me up, he's probably **really **steamed by now, but its to be expected." She said to herself.

She dicided to go on ahead, she began walking down the road, much calmer then she was before, there was something about the sweet night air, and the beautiful starry sky that seemed to clear her mind, but still, she couldn't help but wonder, what was her Dad so worried about?

_Maybe someday, I'll know. _She thought as she looked up at the stars with a smile.

But her smile was a brief one, quickly replaced by a look of tread when she heard some rustleing in the blackened fields,

"W-Who's there?" Edwina demanded, raising her tiny fists in the air, with the intent to use some of the Martial arts taught by her father, sure, she only knew the basics level, but she could probably do some damage to whoever it was.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She said flaunting the hereditary Elric bravely.

Then the small shadow walked slowly into the moonlight, a metalic clanking with each visible movement, the light first hit a silver-gray foot, it looked kinda like, Automail!

Then slowly moved up to reveal an Automail leg, and an Automail torso, arms, a neck, then, the most shocking part it had was,

The Metal creature's face, not only looked human, but it was... **her face!**

"W-What are you?" Edwina gasped in utter shock! Her small fist trembleing, her heart was racing, and her face filled with horror!

The Automail girl was chillingly silent, staring Edwina down with cold, emotionless glare through glass Blue eyes.

Then, a small array of light filled her blue eyes upon hearing Edwina's question, " I'm Edwina Elric. Who are you?" it spoke in a sweetly innocent, yet metalic voice.

"What? Your not Edwina Elric, **I **am!" Edwina shouted in protest to her strange look-a-like.

"No, you are not. I am." It argued in a metalic monotone.

"No, your not. I am a human, and your, by the looks of it, are an all-Automail engineered girl that was constructed after me, if you are me, then who are your parents?" Edwina challenged.

"Edward Elric is my father, Winry Elric, maiden name, Rockbell, is my mother, i have an Older brother, Alexis Van Elric, I also have a paternal uncle named alphonse Elric, who has a wife named Mei Chang, she is my aunt by marriage, and through the I have a younger cousin named Xiao Lin, whom I do love dearly, but I've felt slight jeaslously for her and Niisan's close relationship in the past, I sometimes wonder if he enjoys her company more then mine because she's so much sweeter then I am."

"T-That's not true, Niisan and I are already close, so why the hell would feel jealous of Lin?"Edwina angerly protested.

"It must be true, otherwise, how would I know it?" The metal girl asked, its head tilting slightly in its curiousity.

"Its not true because you don't know, you don't know a damn thing! Your just a metal Doll!" Edwina screamed angerly!

Then the doll, completely shocked at the young Alchemist's words, fell deathly silent.

Then, Edwina saw blackened tears streaming down her face, were her tears, Oil?

"I-I am real, Niisan said so,"she said in a paniced, shaky voice,

"What? Niisan? You mean Alexis?" Edwina asked. _Why did Alexis created her, is he even able to do that? _

"Yes, he said I was real." The doll answered, still shakened by Edwina's harsh words, "And I **am **real, I'm the real Edwina Elric, to prove this, I must-"

Her frightening silence sent chills down Edwina's spine, then the doll looked right at Edwina, her equally blue eyes stuck in a cold, unwavering glare.

"I must** destroy **the copy!" She stated, her metalic voice went deeper and more robotic.

"Copy? I'm the original, my brother, for whatever reason, created you!" Edwina said, trying to reason with the unstable machine.

"NO! NO! NO! YOUR LYING! I'M EDWINA ELRIC! I'M THE ONE AND ONLY ORIGINAL, I'M HUMAN, I'M HUMAN!" The girl screeched in rage!

"Wait! Calm down, I can help you, just tell me where you came from, how did my brother create you?" Edwina shouted, trying to be heard over the girl's vicious screams.

_What sort of sad, lonely creature did you create, Alexis? Didn't you think this would be cruel of you bring this poor girl to life like this, and you didn't even give her an idenity of her own? Why, Niisan? What were you thinking? _

"No." The metal girl stated bluntly.

"Why not? I really do want to help you."Edwina said softly, trying be as reassuring as she could, Edwina understood that she wasn't evil, she was just like her, a little girl.

A scared, confused little girl, that just needed a friend.

Suddenly, Edwina felt bad for telling her she wasn't human,she could cry, so she must be human, right?

"No, you just want to get rid of me!"The metal girl accused a bewildered Edwina!

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" She protested, but it was to late, the girl's mind was made up.

"YOU LIAR! I won't be fooled, I will not be replaced, Niisan told me I was real, and I'll prove it, right **now!**" She swore, giving a frightened Edwina the coldest glare her glass eyes could muster, then she clapped her metal hands together,

_What's that sopposed to do?_ Edwina thought, bravely holding her ground.

Then she saw an Alchemic reaction surge through the girl's hands, and a giant Chainsaw replaced her Automail arm.

The metal girl stood stoic, her long blonde hair flowing lightly in the soft night breeze, the red moon reflected of her glass eyes, making her look almost demonic! She was now fully prepared to kill her human counterpart!

Edwina was trembling slightly, she had been in a life-or-death struggle before, but she still stood her ground.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to help you!" She said as a last-minute attempt at a truce.

"I don't want help from you!" The girl yelled as she ran at Edwina and slashed the wirring chainsaw at her!

Edwina jumped to the side, and successfully dodged the chainsaw, but the girl just kept running at her, her arm in full, bloodthirsty swing!

Edwina didn't have anything to defend herself, or did she? She look to her left and saw a small patch of tree's a few feet away.

_I can probably use the wood from the tree's to make some sort of weapon, I just need to get away from my evil clone, as it is right now, she's not giving me enough time make a Transmutation circle, I just need to get away long enough..._

Then a light lit up in Edwina's head, a confident smirk spread across her face as a plan formed in her mind.

"Ya'know something, I was right! Your not a human, for god's sake! Your running at me with a transmuted chainsaw! I can't even call you a child, let alone a human!" She taunted, with a smug look on her face, (Ed's look)

The metal girl let out a frustrated growl and ran at Edwina at full speed, blinded by her rage!

Edwina simply backed up and leaned against a tree, pretending to be scared, but she was smiling inside.

When the girl stabbed at her with the chainsaw, Edwina quickly jumped out of its path, and the girl stabbed right through the tree!

The girl tried to get it loose, but it was so jammed in the trunk the blades stopped working!

"Damn you! I'll kill you, I swear it!" The metal girl screamed, her glass eyes white with rage!

Edwina only stood there holding her her cut shoulder, looking on in pity at the poor, lost and lonely girl, the girl who shared her face.

She still wanted to help her, that much hadn't changed. One thing was for sure, she was going to have a long talk with her Brother.

"Listen I still want to help you, but I can't afford to have you dice me up into minced meat,and I don't want Daddy to see you just yet, I want to learn what Alexis reasons were for creating you, so I'm going to make sure you stay here for tonight, I'll come back for you tomorrow." She said as she drew a transmutation circle in the dirt and created an iron cage from the rocks in the earth.

"Sorry, I wish there was another way, but there isn't." Edwina apologized, she didn't want this kind of outcome, she knew this was probably being very cruel, but she had to protect her brother, if that meant being cruel, then so be it.

The girl was now completely silent, she looked so helpless, so helpless, so defeated.

_God, the things I'm willing to do for Alexis, the things I'm willing to become for him, but he's always looked out for me, its my turn to look out for him. _

"Good bye." She said sadly as she walked away, she had to go back home so she would run into her Dad befor he could see Alexis's little creation.

The metalic Doll looked on in rage at the turned back of Edwina Elric, her vision was beggining to fade,

"I will destroy, you imposter!" She swore in a harsh whisper, then her eyes slowly turned a solid white, and her body was going limp, she was shutting down.

_No! I'm not ready to go back to sleep yet! _The metal girl thought desperatly as black tears ran down her face.

"Niisan, help me!" she cried out helplessly as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>"So, think you can tell me what happend, Alex?" Al asked his shaken up Nephew.<p>

Alexis sat on the couch, staring downward while nervously twittling with his fingers, something he always did when he was scared, or nervous.

He took a deep breathe."Okay, but promise you'll keep an opened mind and remember that I never meant for any of this to happen. Can you do that, Uncle Alphonse?" He asked his Uncle, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sure, believe it or not, I understand making unintentional mistakes more then you think, I promise I'll be as understanding as I can."Al promised.

Alexis looked in his eyes for honesty, and found it.

He then relaxed and prepared to confess his sin.

"I soppose it started about a year ago, when Edwina and I started to seriously learn the art of Alchemy. While I was as fasinated by it as my sister, I soon found I quickly learned and understood the entire basis of the art of Alchemy, thats when I started to study Alkehestry, as you are aware, Uncle Al, I learned that pretty quickly as well, and I worked with Mom in the workshop for as long as I could walk, Theeres a reason why I learned all these thing in such a short time."

Yes, I remember how proud your Dad was with you, I was proud to." Al recalled with a smile.

Alexis shook his head disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be proud, the knowledge was unnearned. It was because I developted an Alchemy trick that granted me the power to learn things by simply touching them, like say, If I walked into a Library, I could learn the contents of an entire Bookshelf by simply lightly touching it. it was so, exciting.

I learned so much about so many things, the knowledge was so exsilirating, and terrifying at the same time, I wanted to put some of my knowledge to the test, test all my power, at first, I used my technique recklessly, using it at school, for tests, I even snuck into Dad's study and simply touched the shelf, and I knew every secret that excisted in each and every one of those books, I thought I was untouchable, I knew all these things, I was, pretty proud of myself, like anyone would be.

But after a while, I started to feel the weight of my knowledge, I became Paronoid, easily provoked, more agressive, violent, just last week I beat a boy unconsious with an iron rod when I heard he was picking on Lin."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, He's in a coma now, that was **you?" **Al asked, his voice finally begining to show the shock that had been steadily building up with every word Alex spoke.

Alex winced when he saw the look on Al's face."Yeah, it was, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I was just so angery at that boy, I just lost it, I hope you can forgive me." He said apologetically, his golden eyes focused on the floor, afraid to look Alphonse in the eye.

_He put a boy in a coma, sure he was a bully, and I didn't like him either, for god's sake, he was bullying by daughter! But he was still just a kid, and kids can be cruel at times, thats just the way it is, it wasn't like he did anything unforgivable, I'm sure it didn't really call for what Alex did._

_But Alex is telling me all this because he trusts me, and needs someone to understand him, to hear him out, and not scold or reprimand him for it, I have to be understanding of everything he tells me, no matter what it is._ Al thought to himself, he looked to Alex and saw how unnerved he was, Al smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Alex, you can keep telling me what happend, I promise I'm not mad at you, Okay?"

"Okay," Alexis said, calming down a bit." Anyway, I was getting very indulged in my studies, so indulged, I started acting distantly towards my family, I was obsessed, like there was nothing else in the world more important then my, current **Project." **He explained with a strangled smile.

"What project?" Alphonse asked, his worry was now very evident.

"I created a, a Doll created entirely of Automail," Alexis said, his hands trembling.

"A Doll? I didn't know people could do that, anyway, why's that so bad?" Al asked.

Alexis stood up, his golden hair was covering his eyes " Not just any Doll, she was the creature that had been behind all the destruction, she began as a hollow, lifeless Doll, without any real form, angery at the void she felt within herself, she wreaked havoc in many towns, and killed a lot of people, as though seeking out something that didn't excist, I knew that it wasn't her fault, the blood of the Civilians are on my hands, and mine olone, I found her a few days after the reprts, and dicided to give her a life, and idenity, she was my resonsiblity, after all. I modeled it after my sister, and used Human Transmutation to give her a soul!"He said, glaring at the ceiling with a demented smile!

"What!" Al yelled, shocked at what he just confessed! "Human Transmutation? Alex, don't you know that-"

"Its forbidden?" Alexis interupted, his demented smile vanishing only to be replaced by a placid stare."I know that, it was one of the first things Dad taught Edwina and I, if your looking for a reason why, then I'll tell you, and I know this isn't an excuse by any means, but,"

Alphonse braced himself for whatever it was Alexis was going to say, from his expierience, it was never a pleasent answer, but he would hold true to his promise to be understanding of Alexis, and he's probably the only one who can understand his current situation at the moment, well, he and Ed. But Alexis probably didn't want to tel Ed because he was scared of what his reaction would be.

_Heh, he really does take after him, after all. _

"I had the knowledge, and the means, and in my heart was the will, so how could I not have found it utterly impossible **not **to try it on something, but then, she came to life, and I truly felt the weight of my knowledge, and that the responsiblity was equally frightening, it frightened me, **she **frightened me, but I was still fully willing to help her, she didn't have to suffer for my naivete, but something went horribly wrong, somehow, she thought she was the real Edwina, and although I knew that wasn't true, I made no attempt to make her think anything otherwise, inspite her metal body, I could see she was still, a Girl. A girl that needed the love and hope of any other child, And I had no right to bring her into this hollow existence in the first place, where she believes to be another, I was cruel, selfish, and reckless, I know that." Tears started welling up in his golden eyes," I know that no matter how many times I apologize, I can't make up for the suffering I made her endure!" He sobbed.

Al pulled his nephew into a hug, in an attempt to comfort him,

"Its okay, Alex. We all make mistakes, what's important is that you realized you made a mistake, and trust me, thats more then most people do." He said in a soft, understanding voice, he understood Alexis reasoning a little more then Alexis was aware,

_Ed, I understand why you didn't tell them the truth yet, their only children, but you should have bared in mind that they are **your** children, but still, this isn't your fault Ed, but you'll probably blame youself anyway. _Alphonse thought as he held a sobbing Alexis.

Alexis was a little surprized, he was so worried that Al's reaction would have been much different, he thought Al would think he was some sort of monster for doing what he did, but, he didn't, why?

"Its more then just a mistake, I created an artificial human! Theres nothing I did that could possibly justify this!" He sobbed, no matter the kind of Alchemic prodigy that he, he was still only a child and wasn't ready for the responsiblity of his actions, but he didn't have a choice, it was his mess, he had to clean it up.

"I'm not saying you didn't mess up, Alex, and you probably broke a lot of rules to do this, but its only human to make a mistake, and your human, Alexis. You going to have to forgive yourself someday." Al said.

Alexis fell silent, and pushed away from his Uncle." I don't think so, Al. You see, I don't think I'm human." Alex said, his voice was trembling.

Al face turned serious now, _What could Alex mean? _

"Alexis, what was your Equivelent Exchange for creating the Doll?" He asked.

"Nothing." He stated flatly.

"I just clapped my hands together and she came to life, just like that."

"But how? That's not even possible, Alexis, did you see the truth?" Al said, he stated to get a bad feeling, a feeling he felt somewhere before.

"No. And I know its impossible, but, I guess this could explain it."

Alexis opened his shirt and dug his fingers into his flesh, and a glowing substance fell out in place of blood.

Alphonse gaped in horror, then looked to his nephew.

Alexis stood there with tears streaming down his face.

"What am I"

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter 2, I own nothing!<p> 


	3. Honesty

Edwina ran back in the direction of her house, breathing heavily while clutching her bleeding right shoulder, her blonde hair was now hanging loose over her shoulders.

_Hopefully I can run into dad first, so he doesn't see that girl. If he saw her, I don't know how he'd react, but I know Alexis would cover for me if it was me who created her, I have to protect Niisan, no matter what! _

Edwina's vision started to blurr, _Damnit! If I pass out here, Dad may find me and try to find out how I got so injured and find the girl, and if he doesn't find me, I'll freeze to death, its early spring, so its not warm enough to safely fall asleep outside with nothing on but a nightgown. _

Her white sleeved shoulder was now covered with crimson, and her legs felt like lead as she struggled to keep her footing, but it was to no avail, she fell forward as the world around her faded to black.

* * *

><p>"EDWINA! WHERE ARE YOU? " Edward yelled with a lantern in hand, he was starting to get worried. "EDWINA! Damnit, I hope she's alright, its dark out, what if she didn't make it to Alphonse's house?" Ed said out loud, but it only caused his worry to worsen.<p>

"EDWINA!" He continued to yell, still, there was no response.

Then, in the distance, he could just barely make out an object, Ed raise his lanterm to get a closer look, then let out a sharp gasp! To his horror, it was Edwina!

"Edwina!" He shouted as he ran over to his Daughter.

She was lying face down on the ground, her blonde hair falling around her head and over her shoulders and the ground, and there was blood on the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Edwina? Edwina, are you okay? What happend?" Ed franticly asked in a panic as he lifted his little girl into his arms, hoping for a rsponse, but she was out cold.

"Edwina, please wake up!" Ed pleaded as he held her close to him,her skin was cold to the touch.

_So what, is this you punishing me further for my sin? _Ed thought, cursing the god that he didn't believe in,

"I swear, if you take my little girl from me like this, I'll punch my way clear through the gate and drop kick your ass!" Ed swore as he screamed fiercely at the starry sky.

He then stood up with Edwina still safe in his arms and began to run back home, Edwina bounced in his arms as he ran.

_Just hold on Edwina, I'll save you, no matter what!_

* * *

><p>Al was shocked at what Alexis just showed him, it was unreal! But all the same, he tried his best to keep his composure."What exactly happend to cause that to happen, Alexis?" He asked hid Nephew.<p>

"I'm not sure, it started doing that after I started using Alchemy, my blood just started glowing." Alexis explained as he buttoned up his white shirt.

"You mean like a Philosifer's stone?" Al gasped out, And all at once, Hohenheim and Father flashed through his mind, he was starting to dread what he might have just figured out.

"Yeah, maybe. And uncle Al, you don't have to pretend your okay with this." Alexis told Al. Clearly scared at what Al might say.

"I'm not pretending, I admit this isn't what I'd normally expect to see from my Eight-year-old Nephew, but honestly, this isn't the strangest thing I've encountered in my life, your father and I have seen some both scary and extraordinary things in the past." Alphonse explained.

" I know, I've accidentally touched some of Dad's notes." Alexis admitted, slightly embarassed.

" Really? What did you think about it?" Al asked, strangely calmly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it explained a lot, about why Dad was always so uptight, and why he was so cautious about what we learned, and how much and so forth. Although it was a little strange, thinking of you in a suit of Armor."Alexis said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet it was weird to you. "Al replied, chuckling as well. "But you also know that Ed and I made a fatal mistake back then, and all your lives he's been afraid that you'd follow in his footsteps, so he's done all that he could to avoid that, that's why he may of seemed a little harsh at times." Al explained, trying to justify his Brother's behavior somewhat.

Alexis nodded,"I'm already aware of that, and I hold no grudge to him for it, he was right, after all." He said calmly.

Alphonse smiled at that,"That's good." _You see, Ed, I told you Alexis was old enough to understand. _

"Uncle Al, Dad was really afraid We'd resent him or something if he told us, wasn't he?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, he was." He answered, looking a little sad." He didn't get along very well with our Father when he was still alive you see, and, I guess a part of him was scared you'd grow simular feelings toward **him. **"

"Isn't that a little Hypocritical on his part?" Alexis asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, a little. But Ed is only human, so you can't expect him to not be a little selfish sometimes, none of us are that guiless, but deep down, I'm sure all he was thinking about was you, Alexis."Al explained, not surprized at all at Alexis's bluntness, he was a lot like his father, after all.

"I see, and as for your reasoning behind commiting a Human Transmutation, I should note that I understand completely. If my Mother died like that, I don't think I would have done any different if I was in your situation." Alexis said, his Golden eyes flaring with the upmost honesty and understanding.

"Thank you, Alexis. That brings me a lot of relief, and it will bring your Father relief as well."Al said with a sigh.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Alex, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do, but you have to tell your Dad about this, your new Alchemy trick, the living Doll, Your glowing blood, **everything! **" Al said seriously. "I'll be there with you, don't worry about that, but he deserves to know what's happening with you, I don't think I need to tell you that glowing blood is not natural."

"But, I'm scared what he'll say about it, Uncle Al." Alexis said nervously, clutching the place on his chest where his wound was moments ago, but since then healed itself.

Al approached his Nephew and place a hand on his shoulder, Alexis looked upward when it made contact.

"Its okay that your scared, but don't you think Ed would want to know about this? Trust me, it will only hurt him more if he finds out through someone else."Al said.

Alex looked away slightly, as though continplating his options, then looked back at his Uncle."Okay, Uncle Al, I'll tell him the truth, the **whole **truth." Alexis said,Then placed his fist to his chest. " I won't run away anymore!" He swore.

Al smiled,"Good, now I'll call your Dad and tell him your here." Al said as he went toward the Phone, but before he could Dial, Alexis had a question for him.

"One more thing, Alphonse." Alex asked, raising one finger into the air.

"What is it, Alex?" He asked, Phone in hand.

"Why do I get the feeling you may know why my blood is like this." Alex asked, his voice darkening, and his eyes narrowing into an angry scowl.

But Al stood there unmoved, "Tell your Father the truth, then I'll explain everything, okay?" Al said, getting an eery feeling, the feeling from before.

"Okay, thats fair." Alexis said, suddenly reverting back to his usual demeanor.

This kid was getting increasingly confusing."Alright." He said.

Then, the phone rang in his hand!

_It must be Ed calling to let me know he found Edwina. _Al thought as he answered it "Hello?" Alphonse asked.

"Alphonse! listen, I found Edwina, but she's injured! Don't aske me how, I don't know, but please come over here with Mei and heal her injury, there isn't enough time to call a docter for her, and she's loosing a lot of blood! She's in the living room with her Mother right now, and according to Winry, Alex isn't in his room, do you know where he might be?" Ed told him in a blind panic over the Phone, yelling so loud that Al had to jerkled the Phone slightly away from his ear.

" Ed, calm down, Alex is here with me, and I'm on my way to help Edwina!" Al said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Why's Alex there with you?" Ed asked, it was an expected question, usually Alex stay in his room.

"We'll **both **explain everything when we get there, just focus on Edwina at the moment, Mei and I will be there as soon as we can." Al answered.

"Thanks Al, you have no idea how grateful I am right now." Ed replied, his voice calming slightly.

"What going on?" Alex chimed in.

Al hung up the phone, and looked at Alex, with a senimental look in his eyes.

"What happend?" Alexis asked, worried. He didn't like that look, whenever an adult gave him that look, it meant something bad happend, his dad gave him that exact look when Great-Grandma Pinako passed away.

"Listen, Alex, for some reason, Edwina got injured, and your Aunt Mei and I have to drive over there and help out, and your going to right with us, alright?"Al said.

"Edwina injured? How? what happend? what was she doing?" Alex demanded, his worry worsening.

"She ran out of the house after she and your Dad had an arguement, thats all I know." Al explained, sharing his worry.

"Is this my fault, Uncle Al?" Alex asked, looking like he was going to start crying again.

"No! Its not! And don't you think for even a second that it is!" Al said sternly, he wasn't going to let his Eight-year-old Nephew torchure himself like this, and Al knew full well that once you start blaming yourself for something, it never stops, the pain doesn't ever end, it just remains, forever.

"But Al, what if it was the Metal Doll?" He asked frantically.

Al cringed when he asked him that, he was worried about that himself, but even if it was the Doll, he would never blame his Nephew, ever.

"We won't know untill we get there." Al said calmly.

Alex nodded."Okay."

"What's going on in here?" A new member to the conversation asked.

Al turned to see his wife, Mei chang, standing there, with a concerned look on her pretty face.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Alexis?" She asked her Nephew, who wasn't usually here during nighttime hours, and whom was clearly nervous to see her.

"Mei, thank god your woke up, theres something I've got to tell you."Al said, facing his wife.

Mei blinked once, confused,"What is it?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Al, Mei, and Alexis piled into Al's car, Al and Mei sat in the front seat with Alphonse at the Wheel, and Mei in the passenger's seat. While Alexis sat quietly in the back. the car wasn't exactly a top-notched vehicle, but it worked for quick tranportation between the houses.<p>

Ed and Mei weren't exactly best friends, but they both loved Edwina, and that was more or less their common ground.

Al had explained as much as he could to Mei without ratting Alex out, she was more then happy to help her family out, but she wasn't a fool, she knew there was more to the story then either of the boys let on.

"Listen, Alphonse. I understand that ther is something strange going on here, and I'm not going to pressure either of you two into telling me what it is, but I'll say this, if a time should come that either of you need to talk to someone about whatever it is, if only to ease the pressure, I want you both to know that you can trust me." Mei assured both the now quiet Alphonse and the doubtful Alexis with a soft, kind smile.

" Thank you, Mei." Al said, he usually didn't like to burden his wife with the strange happenstances that tend to occur in his life, but it was still a huge relief for him knowing she was here for him for physical and emotional support whenever he needed it,

She had definately matured over the years, and not just mentally, either, she had grown into a Beautiful woman along the way as well.

That was just the kind-hearted person she was, that was why he loved her so much, but she also shares his Brother's short temper, causing the two to always be at odds with one another, which more often then not put Al in an awkward position, with one being his older Brother, and the other being his Wife, it wasn't really an easy option picking sides, still, they two have do get along a lot better then they used to, probably from coming to terms with the fact that they were in-laws and were stuck with eachother now helped with that.

Alexis, however, was less reluctent to accept his Aunt's kindess, because he felt he didn't deserve it!

_I'm such a fool, what if the 'other' Edwina was the one who injured her? Edwina could bleed out, and it would be all my fault! Edwina, Mom, Dad, please forgive me! _He thought as the tears began to once again flow down his face.

_And I'm especially sorry to you,...Alicia! _He thought, giving the Metal Doll her own name, her own **true** name, was Alicia.

_I have to find her soon, and give her that new name, and grant her a new chance at life, then I'll do everything in my power to make sure that she's happy. I only hope Dad will understand when I tell him. _

"Thanks, Aunt Mei, but I'll be fine." Alexis said plainly.

"Well, okay, if your sure." Mei said, looking at Alexis's tear drenched face in the review mirror.

_I don't know what's happening here, but it must be serious if it can make Alex cry, he was always very stoic for a boy his age, in fact, I don't remember seeing him cry since...ever! Not even at Pinako's funeral, sure, he was sad, but he still didn't cry, instead, he just comforted Edwina, Lin and his Mother. _She thought, worried for him. _I sure hope he'll be alright.. _

Alexis wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, _It always happens like this, first I insist I'm alright, then when it turns out I'm not, I to afraid to say anything about it later on! Damn! Why do I have to be so damn proud all the time?_

_**Maybe its because you know they are all beneath you?**_A mysterious, high-pitched rasp of a voice spoke loudly in Alexis's head.

"What?" Alexis said, confused, and unknowingly that he said it out, then, something caught his eye, it was shiny and reflecting in the moonlight, it was a ways into the woods, so Al and Mei probably didn't notice, when Alex leaned closer to the window to get a better look, he saw that it was a Cage!

And lying there, on the cold Forest floor inside the cage, was Alicia!

Alex choked on his voice in an attempt to stifle his scream of horror!

_Oh god! Alicia! _Alex thought as tears stung his eyes,

_That cage was made from Alchemy, oh god! It really **was **my fault! _

"Alex, you alright?" Al asked, concerned at his sudden strange behavior.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that." Alex said nervously, averting his eyes timidly.

"Okay." Al responded, his worry not ceasing in the least.

_Let's hope my theory on this whole thing is wrong! _Alphonse thought, focusing on the road. _And if it turns out that I am right, just how will Edward respond to that? _I hope that he understands.

* * *

><p>Winry sat on the couch with her half concious Daughter's head resting on her lap, there were tears in her blue eyes as she stroked Edwina's blonde hair.<p>

"Who would attack a little girl like this?" She whispered softly to herself.

She had gotten out of bed not to long after Ed and Edwina's arguement, she could hear them bickering from her bed, and when she walked out and read the note Ed left, she assumed Ed would take care of it and would wait up for them, but then something didn't feel right, like her Maternal insticts were acting up out of the blue, and she felt she had to go check on Alex, when she went to his bedroom door, she was getting a bad feeling again, slowly, she twisted the knob and the door creaked open, and to her shock, Alexis was nowhere to be found!

She went into a panic looking for him! Searching all over the house, calling his name with no response, tears welling up in her eyes and her heart racing as she franticly looked for her son!

And when Ed walked through the door with Edwina bleeding in his arms, that only add to her worry,

One of her babies was hurt, ad the other was missing, it was almost more then she could bare!

But thank god for the fact that Ed was much more level-headed then she was, even when he heard about Alexis's disappearence, he remained calm, and said he was a smart kid and was just fine, and after wrapping up Edwina's wound with some bandage, he told Winry to stay there and keep her company, while he called Alphonse to help with Edwina and see if Alexis was with him.

Thankfully he was, although it still alluded her, why was Alex there in the first place, he was a little more mature then his sister, so he wouldn't go there because he was upset about something, if he had something to say, he was the sort of person who would just come out and say it to the person who was bothering him,

So what could his reason possibly be?

Edward walked back into the living room after calling his brother, he looked his Daughter that still layed there, he had wrapped her injury so she wouldn't bleed out anymore then she already had, but she was still pretty roughed up, and the nearest Docter was to far away, and she needed help quickly, so the first thing he thought was to call Alphonse, with his head hanging sadly, he silently sat beside his wife,

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what, Edward?" Winry asked.

"Its my fault this happend, it was my fault that Edwina ran outside and got hurt." He answered, the guilt evident in his voice, "And all because I was always so hard on her, her in particular, because she reminded me of myself, of how I was at her age, it scared me to think she may end up suffering the way I did if she did something reckless, but in the end I was the one who made her suffer." Ed confessed to Winry, his golden eyes on the brink of tears.

"Ed," Winry said soothingly, place her hand on his arm. " I think you might be over thinking this, I doubt Edwina feels that at all, she loves and idolizes you, your her hero, Edward." Winry assured him.

" I wouldn't be if she knew the whole story." Ed said sadly.

"I think she'll understand, You don't give these kids enough credit." Winry said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to tell both of them the truth, the whole truth." Ed said with his voice now in a more serious tone. "Even if they don't understand, I can't risk not telling them anymore."

"I'm glad." Winry said with a smile, she always believed that Ed should've been more honest with them from the begining, she even tried talking him into it on occasion, but Ed was just to stubborn to listen to her back then, at least he now understood why she told him to in the first place, and he probably would never say that out loud, but it didn't matter, as long as she knew that he knew.

"Still, I wonder what Alex was doing at Al's house at this hour." Winry said, steering the conversation into less uncomfortable territory for her husband.

"I don't know, but chances are he did something he thought was wrong and was afraid to tell us about it, so he went to tell Al." Ed said nonchalantly.

While he was extremly worried about his son's well-being when he fist found out he wasn't in his room, his fears disappeared when he heard he was with Alphonse, and besides that, he knew whatever Alex did to go to his Uncle at this hour, probably wasn't as big a deal as Alex might've thought,

Alex was a very kind boy at heart,(inspite what his classmates at school seem to believe about him,) so even if he didn't do anything that bad, he treated it like it was some sort of war crime.

Like one time whe he was six, he was learning to ride a bike, and accidently ran over a stray Kitten, the cat was fine, just a minor sprain in its leg, but Alex felt really bad about it and stayed with it untill it could walk right again, he even skipped out on school a few times while it was in his care, and anyone who knows Alex knows that he almost never skips school, for anything, that was how deep his guilt ran.

That was just th kind of person he was.

"Maybe, all the same, he's getting the lecture of a lifetime fpor scaring me like that!" Winry said, her voice angerly raising slightly.

_I wish Alexis luck, if its anything like the last time, he'll loose his hearing by morning. _Ed thought, his sympathy going out to his sone for the wrath he was about to face from his mother.

Then there was a knock on the door,

"Al, you can come in, its kind of urgent, so this isn't a time to be thinking about manners!" Ed yelled at the closed door.

Then it opened and Al walked in with Mei behind him.

"Sorry, now wheres Edwina?" Al asked, worried.

"She's here with me." Winry said, then showed Al and Mei her injury, the blood already soaking through the bandage that Ed wrapped around it.

Mei inspected the wound closely.

"Its pretty deep, but nothing to fatal, but we can't have her loose any more blood, Al and I will set up the Alkhestrian Transmutation circle, and she should be fine with a little rest." Mei instucted in an almost militent manner.

Ed let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear that his little girl was alright.

"Thank you, Mei. Thank you both so much!" Winry said, almost crying.

"Its no problem, we're family, its what we do." Al said with a smile as he lifted Edwina off of Winry's lad and the couch, and placed her on the Transmutation circle.

"Thats right." Mei agreed as she healed Edwina's arm with a Transmutation,

She was still asleep, though, probably from exhaustion.

"Edwina!" Ed almost yelled, about to go to his Daughter, then he was stopped by Al.

"I'll take care of Edwina, **you **need to talk to Alexis." Al said to a confused Ed.

"What's going on with him, Alphonse?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Al responded, implying strongly that he had to speak to his son himself if he wanted to know what was going on."

"Okay, I'll talk to him." Ed said, picking up on it.

"Good, he's sitting in the car, he insisted he talk to you in private." Al told his brother, both happy that Alex could finally come clean with his Dad and get it off his chest, and worried that Ed might not take it as calmly as he did,

And the last thing to do with Alex at the moment is get mad at him, he messed up, but he was still only Eight-years-old, and not emotionally mature enough to handle the consequences as well as he would if he were older, he's in an emotionally vulnerable state right now, and he needs Edward to be understanding and help him solve the problem, and not get angry at him.

_I know you, Ed, you'll most likely say exactly what Alex needs to hear, but if you don't, this will probably mess up your relationship with Alex, and Alex himself for life, I homestly don't know what your going to say for sure, but you won't get another chance at this. _Al thought, concerned for his Brother and Nephew.

* * *

><p>Alexis sat quietly in the passenger's seat of the car, thinking about what he would say to his Dad,<p>

_I'm almost positive he won't be as calm about this as Alphonse, but maybe he should get angry at me, maybe its what I deserve, I almost killed Edwina, **and **I'm indirectly responsible for the deaths of a lot of people! How could I possibly ask him to forgive me for something so horrible? _Alexis thought, his thought reeking of self-loathing

_I shouldn't even be surprized if he hated me for this! _Tears were rolling down his face at this point, he didn't want his Dad, or anyone in his family to hate him, even if he deserved it, he wanted everything to stay as they were before all this happend, but he knew that no one was to blame, but himself, not Edwina, not his Dad, not even Alicia. Just him, and he knew that.

Alexis heard the door from the Driver's seat open, he looked over and saw it was his Dad!

Alex quickly looked away, not wanting his Father to see him in such a state.

_Me and my stupid pride! _He scolded himself.

Ed sat down, seeing his son turn away from him.

_He's probably crying and is to ashamed to let me know. _Ed thought, not sure what to say to comfort him.

"Hey, Alexis," Ed began, rather awkwardly." Al told me you wanted to talk to me about something."

Alexis simply nodded.

"Alexis, you know you can tell me anything, right?" ed asked his still quiet son.

"I know." Alex said quietly, he'd never been so scared to speak to his own Father in his life!

"But your only human, Dad, and no human is truly and undoubtedly forgiving." Alexis said darkly, almost convincing himself that his Dad wouldn't understand.

Ed raised a golden eyebrow at Alex's words." Try me." Ed said.

Alex sighed heavily,

_Might as well get this over with._" okay, I'll tell you, but promise that you'll hear me out before you tell me what you think." Alexis said, still looking away from his father.

"I think I can do that." Ed said, starting to worry, but none the less wanted to do everything he could for his son.

* * *

><p>Okay, That was chapter 3, I'm a little worried I half-assed it a little, anyway, R&amp;R and I own nothing.<p> 


	4. A new resolve

Alexis closed his eyes tightly, he was scared, he couldn't deny that, but he promised Al that he wasn't going to run from this, he'd own up to his responsibilities, and face his Father.

"Do you remember when Edwina and I started learning to use Alchemy?" Alexis began.

"Yeah, I do remember," Ed answered a nervous Alexis, then his expression turned slightly suspicious, he turned directly to his Son " Why?" He asked, his voice going low, and scary, and his eyes serious, and slightly narrowed.

Alexis winced at the tone in Ed's voice.

Then Ed's expression softened, _Oh, crap, I'm not sopposed to talk yet. _He thought, feeling guilty for frightening Alex like that.

"Sorry about that, you can continue, I promise I'm not mad." Ed with a soft smile, trying to assure Alexis.

_He's already getting mad? This is not going to be pleasant for either of us. _Alexis thought, somehow not surprized.

_I'll start out small, tell him about the learning trick I developed, just to gauge his reaction, and to see what I'm in for. God, how sad is it when the forbidden Technique I developed is considered 'small' on my list of screw-ups tonight?_

Alex nodded lightly, then continued."Ok, well, after studying Alchemy for about sixs months, I developed a Technique that allows me to learn everything about something by simply touching it." Alexis explained, waiting for Ed's reaction.

" Ok, that's pretty amazing, Alex. Although I don't think your sopposed to have that kind of power, at least not without some sort of an Equivelent Exchange for it." Ed said calmly.

_Oh, god! Is this what Alex was worried about, its a little, extravigant. But its not like he tampered with the fabric of existence, right? _Ed thought, a little worried.

" That's not even the least of the things I've done, Dad. "Alex confessed, clearly scared.

Alarms went off in Edward's head as Alexis told him that," What, else did you do?" Ed asked, his suspicion slowly returning,

Although he hated feeling that, although he knew the only emotion he should be feeling is concern, like a normal Parent should, he couldn't help it. Edward wasn't a normal Parent, no other Parent knew the things Edward knew, but Ed knew it didn't change the fact that even if Alex did do something wrong, it was **his **fault for not being more honest, so he had to keep in mind that if Alex did something bad, the blame was mostly on him.

" Well, with that Technique of mine, I used it to gain as much knowledge as I could literaly get my hands on, I was completely compelled to learn, well, **everything. **" Alexis was nervous about telling Ed this, but he was perfectly prepared to face whatever lay ahead of him.

"Well, that's normal, its just the price of being a researcher of a certain field." Edward replied, still remaining calm on the outside, but inside, the Alarms in his head wre getting louder, at first they were like little alarm clocks, then, the alarms were becoming more like sirens.

"It was more then that, Dad. I was tempted to use my knowledge, which is usually a natural thing as well, but I, stupidly, I admit, " He then fell silent.

"Alex, its not going to get easier untill you tell me what you did." Ed said.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Alex asked nervously.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh," I can promise you that I'll be understanding of, and even help you find a solution to your problem, Alex, but you have to understand, that while I **can **be very understanding, and extremely forgiving of people, I'm **not **Alphonse. I can't just sit there quietly with a kind smile and think of just the right thing to say with a pacifistic nature about me, that just isn't me, so you might have to deal with me being a little mad for a while, that is, if what you did was really as bad as you seem to be implying,"Ed said, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel.

"But it probably wasn't, so you can contiue telling me. " Ed continued, suddenly smiling at his Son.

That of couse only freaked Alexis out more,"Okay, I guess that's fair. Anyway, I kinda, snuck into your study, and touched every one of your Books, so now I know every bit of information that they contained." Alexis said looking down at his shoes, his body almost shaking from his nervousness.

Edward closed his eyes tightly and gripped the steering wheel, as though to calm himself,

_What is with these kids and sneeking into my study, what part of, 'you are to never go in here.' did they not understand?_

_Okay, to be fair, they definatly inherited that from me, I admit, but still, its soo frusterating!_ He thought, irritated.

"Go on." Ed said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to scare Alexis again.

But judging by the look of fear in Alex's eyes, it didn't work.

"Your not going to kill me, are you?" Alex asked, his hand on the door, ready to test his metal at outrunning his Father, he did it once before,(Although for a lot less severe reason then this.) And he'd do it again if he had to!

"What? No! I just want to hear the whole story first, **then**, I'll dicide your fate."Ed said, probably joking. "And you can move your hand from the door, one, you can't outrun me, last time I went easy on you, and two, you aren't leaving the car untill you explain to me what the hell's going on here." Ed said sternly.

_Damnit! In the end, all I'm really good at is scaring the hell out of my kids! _Ed mentally scolded himself.

"Okay." Alex said timidly as he moved his hand from the door, then, lowering his head, and continued his story. "Anyway, I at first used it for small tasks, like School, Automail, and the like, but my Ambition was growing very gradually, but rapidly. I wanted to see what I could do with it, do something amazing, really put it to the test, so I did something really crazy, and forbidden, something that you might not forgive me for, and Dad, you don't have to pretend that you do." Alexis said, sadly.

Ed simply looked at his Son, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Alex, look at me." Ed said sternly.

Alexis, reluctantly looked to his Father, his eyes were wide and scared of what Ed was going to say.

"There is **nothing **that you can tell me in this car, that I won't be able to forgive you for, you got that?" Ed said seriously, looking his Son directly in the eye.

"But that doesn't mean I can't get angry." Ed stated plainly.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad, "Alex said, rolling his eyes slightly. " But you might want to listen to this before you sound so sure of yourself." Alexis said.

"Well, let's hear it." Ed said, calmly.

"Well, first I should note that the boy from School that was found at the bottom of that hill, and everyone assumed that he just fell and landed into a Coma, that was me, I beat him untill me was unconcious with a Iron pipe, because he was picking on Lin for being Bi-Racial." Alexis explained quickly, mainly because he wanted to get that off his chest.

Ed sat quietly, his Golden eyes widened in shock, quite obviously shocked at what Alexis just said.

"Okay, I admit I'd never had expected **you **to put someone into a Coma untill you were at least 15, I actually would have expected Edwina to beat someone that badly before you, but I hope you understand that what you did was wrong, Alexis."Ed responded, still slightly shakened.

"Of couse, Dad. I feel terrible for doing it." Alexis said, with a saddened expression, but inside he was shocked to notice that he, really didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he deserved what happend, he had no right making Lin cry.

_He deserved what he got! _Alexis thought, grinning evilly inside.

_Whoa, whoa, what? I'm not like this, I'm not this heartless, or Callous! What's going on with me? _He thought, getting scared of what answers may be lurking beyond the surface of his mind...

"That's good, but don't think this is the last you'll hear of it." Ed said seriously, even though he put up a calm front, he was really worried about Alexis, people don't change this dramatically over such a short period, how could Alexis be his normal, gentle, kind-hearted self one moment, then this power-seeking, rule-breaking, violent kid the next.

"I know." Alexis said, mimicking the guilt he wished he was really feeling.

"Now for the real reason I called you out here," Alex said, he took a deep breath,

"I, using the knowledge on Automail that Mom taught me, and, the Human Transmutation, from your books, to create an Mechanical Doll that I recently named Alicia, that bears physical resemblence to, and believes herself to be the true Edwina," Alexis explained, quickly, wanting to get it all out in the open.

As for Ed, he made no disapproving face, he didn't give Alexis an angry glare, he didn't even say anything about it, he just closed his eyes, and squeezed the steering wheel tighter, struggling to think of a way to respond to this, this mess!

"and, ironically enough, Alicia escaped my, 'Hideout' around the same time Edwina ran outside, and probably believing the real Edwina to be a fake, she attacked her, so I'm indirectly responsible for her injuries. And Alicia is the one responsible for all the murders in the surrounding towns, so thats my fault to. And Dad, you can just let out everything thats on your mind about this" Alexis closed his eyes tightly and quietly awaited his Father's rage.

A deafening silence overtook them as each of them sat there with their own thoughts.

_Good god, what a mess! I was afraid it was bad, but this, this is beyond what I thought Alexis was even capable of! He, created a thing that murdered so many people, and even though its techically his own fault, its also my fault as well, I shouldn't have been such a coward, afraid to be honest with my own Son, now Alex has to bear guilt like that at the age of Eight, that isn't fair, even for **you! **_Ed thought bitterly, cursing the Truth.

_I've never been so conflicted about something in my life! For one thing, Edwina getting hurt was mostly my fault, **I **was the one who upset her so badly, she ran out of the house in tears, so that one's on me, not Alex._

_And even though Alexis did do those things,, he's still only a child, and can't possibly be held responsible for this, **I **should be the one held resonsible, he may be guilty of those crimes, but I absolutely **refuse **to let the Authorities get him, thats out of the question! _

_But, on the other hand, what if Alexis does something like this again? How can I possibly trust that he won't, once you've tasted the forbidden fruit, its not an easy thing to bounce back, and by the looks of it, he hasn't done an Equivelent Exchange, at least not one that is physically visible, an- wait, **what **was his Equivelent Exchange? _

"Alex." Ed said quietly,"What was your Equivelent Exchange for Alicia?" He asked, opening his Golden eyes, that had a serious glint to them.

"N-Nothing, I don't need to use Equivelent Exchange, there's something, different about me that you don't know about." Alex said timidly, the calm, collected little boy genious was nowhere to be found, just a frightened child, scared that his Father was about to reject him.

_God, why is he tormenting me like this? If he hates me, why doesn't he just come out and say it? I don't want to tell him this **along **with the fact I'm a Murderer! _Alex thought, just wanting the emotional pain he was feeling to finally end!

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"I'll show you." Alexis answered, then, lifting up his hand, and raising his thumb, he bit down into it, Ed's eyes widened upon seeing the glowing Blood flowing from his Son's thumb.

"Alexis, how did that happen?" Ed breathed out in his shock.

Tears were now flowing from Alexis's Golden eyes like the blood from his thumb, followed by light sobs " I don't know, it just happend, its been this way for a while now, I don't know how it happend, I'm sorry, Dad! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I created Alicia, I'm sorry I hurt Edwina, I'm sorry I'm a Monster, I'm sorry for everything! I never meant for any of this to happen, I want to make it right, I just don't know how!" Alex said between his sobs and whimpers.

"Alexis, I don't think your a Monster, I think your a child, that had an irrisponsible Father." Ed responded sadly.

Then pulled his Son into a hug, "Alexis, I'm not going let you bear this guilt alone, its more my fault then it is yours, I should be the one to be aplogizing for all this, not you." He said softly and he held his Son tightly in his arms, and he let Alexis sob into his shoulder.

"And as for my personal opinion on this whole thing, that Doll, Alicia, it sounds like she needs you now, more then ever, you created her, meaning you have to care for her, give her guidence and direction, and I'll help you through it, Alexis, this I promise." Edward promised his tearful Son.

"Dad, please don't forgive me for this, I don't deserve to just be forgiven, not after the pain and suffering I've caused, especially for Alicia." Alexis attempted to protest, his tears staining his Father's Red trench coat, he didn't feel right being forgiven for what he did right off the bat, he felt he had to earn it, not to just recieve it so easily.

" You made a mistake, Alex, thats all," Ed said, pulled his Son away slightly so he could be face to face with him."and I should've been more up-front about the consequences of the forbidden side of Alchemy, you may not know this, but your Dad and Uncle did something very reckless with Alchemy when we were younger." Ed explained, regetting he didn't do so sooner.

"I know, I kinda touched your private notes as well." Alex confessed nervously.

"Okay, well, I feel sort of stupid for being so secretive about it now. So, what was your first thought on it?" Ed asked, figuring he might as well come clean as well, but he was still a little worried of what Alexis's answer was going to be.

But Edward was also fully aware that whatever Alex's reaction to it was, he would still be there for him, that's what a Father is sopposed to do, and if he really wanted to help his Son get through this, there had to be a mutual level of trust between them, and to do that, they **both **had to clear the air.

"Well, I thought it explained a lot, about, well **everything **that I thought was a little weird about you, Dad." Alex admitted.

_Weird? You think that **I'm **wierd? I'm not weird, **my **Dad was weird, for god's sake, he was Immortal! _Edward thought, a little insulted, but still relieved that Alexis was okay with the fact that his Father once used forbidden Alchemy.

" Then I take it you aready know about Al being in a suit of Armor, the Homunculi, as well as Father?" Ed asked.

Alexis nodded."Yeah, I don't have all the details, bcause you wrote down your memories of it, and I'm sure everyone had their own observation of it." Alexis said, finally starting to calm down a bit. "And Dad,"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I don't think any different of you because of what you did in the past, I personally would have done the same thing if I was in your situation, I love my Mom same as you loved yours, and would want her to come back to,

And even so, I think that because it was in the past, that's where it should remain, even if you were reckless back then, even though you were to become the FullMetal Alchemist, even though you were to get caught up in a centuries-long scheme to end the world, all in the name of finding a stone to restore yours and Uncle Al's bodies,

Its still just in the past, and I know I'm just a child, but as far as I've seen, all Adults have pasts, that they aren't to proud of, or a closet full of dark secrets that they don't want to share, because their often afraid that they'll be prosicuted for it once again and lose the peace they've managed to find for themselves,

But to me, none of that matters, it doesn't change a thing, in my eyes, you are the same Father you've always been, the same Father who named me 'Alexis' and told me that it meant 'To defend' and made me proud to have a name like that,

The same Father that was there when I took my first steps, the same Father that encouraged me when I was nervous on my first day of school, by telling me 'To kick ass'

The same Father that taught me to always do the right thing, and that sometimes in order to do the right thing, you have to bend the rules a little,

And none of that will change, even if your opinion changes about me." Alexis said, with his Golden eyes filled with all the honesty that he could muster.

Alexis loved his Father, regardless of the kind of life he led before he was born

Ed was silent at first, shocked at Alexis's answer, and at himself for being so stupid for ever doubting him!

Ed started to chuckle lightly at the irony, then he began laughing loudly as Alexis looked on in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why I put off telling you the truth for so long, I should have known you would be okay with it, thank you Alexis, I'm really happy that you are." Ed said, after he was done laughing.

"Of course, Dad." Alex responded, still kind of nervous."So, you forgive me as well?" He asked.

" Alex," Ed said, pulling his Son into another tight hug." Of course I forgive you, I will **always **forgive you, but, you have to understand that, just because I forgive you, doesn't mean that the rest of the world will, and it definatly doesn't mean that this will all disappear,

Alicia still murdered all those people, and as far as the world's concerned, her creator is just as guilty, if there is any evidence that you and Alicia are connected, you will be wanted, Alexis, do you understand?" Edward asked, he almost felt like crying himself at the realization that Alexis, his young Son, would be hunted,

And chances were that, Central was already looking into it, Mustang was already looking into it, and even though Mustang was his friend, (Something he would never say out loud!) The cicumstances were different now, **he **was different now, he wasn't Mustang's Subordinant anymore, nor was he a state Alchemist, he was a Father now,

He was more then willing to fight them all if it meant protecting his Son.

"I understand, Dad." Alex answered, a new-found sense of bravery gleaming in his Golden eyes." And that's why I have to find Alicia, change her appearence, give her a true name and idenity, and protect her from the world that now hates her, and pray that Edwina will forgive me for all this." Alexis swore.

Edward smiled, happy to see that his Son would own up to his responsiblity, and that responsibity right now, was Alicia.

"Of coures, I'll need your permission, Dad." Alex said.

Ed's trademark confident smile appeared on his face for the first time in years." No problem, Alex, just wait here a moment." Ed answered, then opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, sticking his head out the Passenger's window.

"I just have to make sure your Sister is fine, and let your Mother know that we'll be gone for a bit." Ed answered as he turned to walk to the house.

"Are you going to tell her?"Alex asked, telling his Father was scary enough, but he didn't even consider what his Mother would say, or how she would react.

Ed stood still for a moment, then turned back around to face Alexis.

"Alex, no, I'm not going to tell her at the moment, but I'm going to eventually." Ed answered.

"Is there any reason she has to know to? I mean, what if she isn't as understanding as you were, she isn't an Alchemist like you and I, so she might not." Alexis protested, not wanting his Mother to be disappointed in him, inspite how smart he was, he was only Eight, and he didn't want his Mother to be mad at him, even though she would be fully justified if she was.

"Alex, she's my Wife, and you may not understand this yet, but theres kind of a rule when it comes to keeping secrets from your Spouse, that, and she'd kill me with a Wrench if I kept a secret that involved her Son's very safty and didn't tell her about it,

And besides, don't you think that your Mother deserves to know why her Son wasn't in his room in the dead of night, which, by the way, you owe her an apology for, she was out of her mind with worry when she went to your room only to find an empty bed." Ed Lectured.

"I soppose, and don't worry, I'll apologize to her as soon as I am able." Alexis promised with a determined nod.

"Great." Ed said with a smile,

_She'll lecture you even if you didn't, but still, when she hears the reason, I know she'll forgive Alex, she'll still lecture you, though. _Ed thought.

Then he turned back to the direction of the house.

Alexis sat back in his seat, _Looks like I was wrong, Dad **is **okay with it, or rather, as okay as he can be with the fact his Son's a murderer, but to think that his thoughts of haven't changed at all would be naive._

_He may forgive me, and maybe Mom, Edwina, and perhaps even Alicia will to, but my sin won't end with just my tears and the forgiveness of my Family, _

_I will have to bear the pain forever, and try my best to find my Redemption, in any way I can._

_**Why seek Redemption, Alexis? You know you've done nothing wrong, it was all in the name of research.**_The raspy voice returned, the irritating voice echoing in Alexis's head.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked calmly.

He was well aware that a strange voice in your head was looked upon in most societies as insanity, but at this point, he just didn't care.

**_Oh, me? Just call me a friend._**It answered.

"Last I looked, 'Friends' don't encourage homicidal tendencies in peoples minds." Alex protested bluntly.

**_You seem to be taking this rather calmly, Alexis Van Elric._ **The voice pointed out.

"Well, I figured freaking out about it and yelling, 'I have a voice that keeps telling to do crazy things!' Is **not **a very smart way to handle this, in fact I believe it would do more harm then good for me." Alexis replyed, still cool as ice.

**_So I take it I don't scare you?_**

"No." Alexis simply stated." But if you would stop talking to me now, I would apprieciate it."

_**Alright, I'll leave you be for now, but I'll be back.**_

"I could just die from my excitement." Alex said sarcastically.

_**Heh, you remind me of the boy who killed me...** _

"What?" Alexis said,

But then there was only silence.

"He couldn't be **him, **could he?" Alexis questioned, then shook his head, " No, I can't worry about that right now, right now, I need to focus on finding Alicia!" He said out loud. "And I should probably stop talking to myself." He said before quieting down.

* * *

><p>Ed walked into the Living room, where Al sat beside Winry on the Couch, with Mei on her other side.<p>

Winry looked distressed for some reason.

_Did Alphonse tell her about Alexis? _Ed thought.

"Where's Edwina?" Ed asked, seeing she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Oh, I took her upstairs." Al said, "She said something strange, though."

"What did she say?" Ed asked.

" She said 'Don't let Daddy near the woods.' Whatever that meant." Al answered.

A small smile cracked on Ed's lips, he understood completely.

_She's trying to cover for her Brother, little does she know he already confessed to the crime, Heh, heh, but still, I'm proud of you, Edwina. Your willing to stay loyal to your Brother no matter what. _He thought proudly.

"Edward," Winry said softly, breaking his thoughts.

"What is it, Winry?" Ed asked, concerned when he saw her tears.

"Al told me what had happend with Alexis," Winry said, then she stood up and ran into his arms.

" Edward, this is a serious crime he commited, even if it was an accident, and I want to do what I can for him, but what can we possibly do?" Winry said, as the tears continued flowing down her pretty face.

"Don't worry, Winry." Ed said, holding his Wife, trying to comfort her." I'm going to help Alex find the Doll he created, and try to fix this whole mess, and all I ask is that you be here for him, he still needs his Mother to be strong for him, alright?" Ed asked.

_Because if the Authorities are close to the truth, theres no guarentee I'll be there for much longer, I absolutely **refuse** to let them take Alexis away! _Edward thought, with determination.

"Okay, Ed, I can do that." Winry said, calming down a bit.

"Good, that's more then enough." Ed said with a smile.

Then Edward looked in his younger Brother's direction." Alphonse, Alex and I are going to need your help." Ed said, with Winry stepping away slightly.

_Oh, Alexis, I'm sorry I was unable to stop you before you went this far, I'm sorry I didn't notice, you were probably silently crying out to me this whole time, yet with all the time I spend with you, I never noticed, I'm so, so sorry! _She thought sadly, readily blaming herself for everything that was going wrong for her Son, even though none of it was her fault, and she had no way of preventing it, thats just how Mother's were, willing to bare the guilt of their Child's sin right along with them.

"Sure thing." Al said almost immediatly, standing up,more then willing to come to Edward's aid.

"Good luck, I'll help take care of things here." Mei said, standing up as well.

"I appreciate that, Mei, but what about Lin" Winry asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she can sleep through almost anything, and in case she does wake up, I left a note." Mei said with a confident grin.

" Thank you, Mei." Al said, with a smile as he kissed her.

Ed rolled his eyes at their little display of affection, sure, he was married to, and loved his Wife more then life itself, Hell, he would take a fucking bullet for her!

And naturally he had his more tender moments with her, he just didn't like to make a public spectical of it.

But that was his hang-up, not Al's.

"Okay, you two, we're on a time limit here, and the clock's ticking." Ed said, irritated. He didn't particularly mind Mei, she was Al's Wife, so he learned to put up with her, he just had to save his Son and couldn't afford to let those two mess around right now!

"Fine, fine, no need to get aggitated, Niisan." Al said, as he went toward the door to follow Ed outside.

_I'm glad your taking in this news fairly well, Ed. And I know that Alex is glad about it to. _Al thought with a smile.

"Like hell there isn't! I have to help my Son!"Edward practically yelled as he opened the door, before stepping out of it, he looked to his Wife.

"I'm **going **to save Alexis, I promise!" He promised her.

"I believe you, Edward, you've always been able to at least make good on your promises," Winry said with a smile, wiping the last of her tears.

Then her expression turned serious." And make sure that he knows that, no matter what he did, or what he does in the future, he never has to be afraid of coming home, or that his Mother won't accept him, because I'll **always **accept him, no matter what he becomes!" Winry swore.

Edward nodded." Right." he said

Then he and Alphonse walked outside.

" You sure your ready to go all the way with this, Edward?" Al asked. with a serious look in his eyes.

"What the hell kind of question is that? He's my Son, Al! I've been prepared to sacrifice everything for him the second he took his first breath!" Ed answered, almost angry that Al would even question his resolve as a parent.

" Thats not what I mean, I already know your willing take all of Amesteris as your enemy for Alex's sake, my question was, are you ready to take in Alicia as well? You do know that she's highly unstable, and she could still go back to her old killing ways, even if Alex tries to reason with her, if that happens, what will you do? are you willing to kill her, to protect Alexis? Even if it makes him hate you?" Al asked.

A brief silence overtook them.

"I'll know the answer when I see her with my own eyes." Ed finally answered.

" I see, well, let hope she isn't actually evil." Al replied.

"Al, don't pretend to be so nonchalant about this, I know you, like me, you want to help both Alexis, **and** Alicia, if you can help it.

But if you can't, I know you won't take any chances, you won't risk Alex's life, or anyone else's, your more then willing to kill her if you have to, and I know you won't hesitate." Edward said,

Alphonse saw a lot of bad things right alongside Edward over the course of their journey, and even though both of them got over the worst of it very well,

But its impossible to remain the same afterwards, and neither Edward, nor Alphonse, were ever the same again.

Ed remembered when he and Al dicided to come back to Resembol for good, and they both were going to settle down, and raise Families of their own, they both prayed with every breath in them that their children would not be exposed to such suffering, or that much bloodshed, or to fight, well, for lack of a better word, God-like beings, as they did.

But it was to late now for Alexis, he had crossed the line, and there was no turning back for him now.

All Ed and Al could do was help him through it, and they both were willing to do what it took to protect him.

Still, while Edward wanted more then anything to keep Alex safe from harm, a part of him knew that Alexis would want to make up for his sins, and it could happen years from now, but it was still a possibility that Alex will one day leave Resembol to seek his Redemption,

Which didn't really surprized Edward, a boy of his Calibur and Intelligence, a small, quiet town like Resembol just wouldn't be enough for long,

But with all he was guilty for, it also meant that he would be in danger if he were to come to that conclusion. And with Edwina's undying love and loyalty to him, she would follow him into his journey through hell without any hesitation, whether he wanted her to or not.

But that was something to worry about another day, right now, Ed had to focus on the matter at hand.

* * *

><p>Al opened the door of the Driver's seat, and sat down with his hands on the wheel, and Ed sat in the Passenger's seat, while Alexis sat once again in the back.<p>

"Alright, you ready to save Alicia, Alexis?" Ed asked with a smirk, looking slightly to over his shoulder at his Son.

Alexis nodded." I'm ready, Dad." Alexis answered, his golden eyes were as serious as they ever were.

Al smiled. _I'm proud of you, Alex. I'm glad you told Ed, I bet it took a lot of courage, but you pulled through, and its that courage you demonstrate that will save your life one, when Ed and I can no longer help you, _

_But when such a day comes, I just hope you don't lose yourself along the way..._ Alphonse thought as started the car.

Alexis then scooted over to the back of the Driver's seat." Uncle Al," Alexis whispered into his ear.

"What is it, Alex?" Alphonse asked.

"Thank you for everything." Alex said with a rare, genuine smile.

"Its no problem, Alexis. I was happy to help." Al said, returning the smile.

Ed smiled as well, happy to see that Alexis was able to open up somewhat for a change.

_I should thank you to, Al. Your probably the main reason Alexis told me the truth at all, and while normally that would annoy me slightly, considering that he went to you first and not me, I understand why he went to you, your much more caring and understanding then I am, and that's something I need to work on in the future,_

_I'll see to it that my Children are never afraid to come to me again!_ Edward thought to himself, as the car went onto the road.

* * *

><p>There you go, and the next chapter is, Da, da, da, DA! going to have Mustang make his first appearence! so see you then :)<p> 


	5. Your name is Alicia

_Alexis stood over a small table in the middle of his, 'Hideout' with a determined, yet somewhat Calloused look in his Golden eyes._

_He had done it, what he didn't believe was possible, what he had obsessed over for months, what he had neglected his own Sister and Cousin for,_

_He created a Doll created entirely of Automail, he modeled it after his younger Sister, Edwina. _

_She was the exact replica of her, her long Blonde hair, layed gracefully along the surface of the table, her small, Silver/Gray colored Metal arms laying at her sides, gleaming in the dancing Candlelight,_

_Her small frame layed in a peaceful position, like a lifeless Doll, but one that could wake up at any second, like a normal girl would._

_He looked at her lying there, her eyes were closed, as though asleep, her long lashes fall beautifully on her rosy cheeks, her face had an almost Angelic glow to it, just like his Sister._

_And when he uses his Alchemy in just a few moments,_

_She would be alive, a Metal girl, and he, would have created her._

_And while he knew that Human Transmutation was wrong, but he really didn't have an option._

_He admitted he felt guilty for his neglect towards his Family, but he needed to do this, lest he run the risk of the information he had recieved through his new,'Tecnique' in his head would kill him slowly._

_The thoughts ran through his head endlessly in a whirlpool of knowledge, it was painful, very painful._

_And every time he made contact with a book, it only made it worse, and only when he did something with his knowledge did the pain subside, if only slightly._

_"This is it." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, the Blonde strands of his hair reaching over his face, and the Candlelight's glow flickering in his Gold of his eyes, making him look almost Demonic._

_Then he clapped his hands together, (Something he learned from his Father's notes, only he didn't have to see the Truth.) And placed his hands on the table beside the Doll, and a Transmutation surged through the Doll, the power so extreme it actually lifted her momentarily._

_Then when she landed back in place, with a loud **thud! **_

_And she just layed there, as still as death._

_"What? It didn't work? I don't understand, my calculations were flawless!" Alex said, looking back over his notes."It should've worked, and since I'm not bringing back a living person, there shouldn't be a rebound like the one Dad and Uncle Al suffered through, the only question is, what went wrong?." Alexis questioned as he tried to make sense of it._

_"Niisan." A soft, familiar voice said drowsily, but cheerfully._

_Alexis's eyes widened as he heard the voice, he turned around quickly, to find the Doll alive, and even smiling!_

_The Doll sat on the table, smiling innocently, and looking at her 'Niisan' with joy in her Blue eyes._

_How? A Doll can't smile, a doll doesn't even have emotions, right? Alexis thought._

_With a Mechanical manner, he looked at the Doll, he inspected her closely, while she looked with him in curious innocence._

_"What's wrong, Niisan?" The Doll asked, looking up at him with a cute expression._

_"Do you know who you are?" Alexis asked the Doll, with a serious expression, and his voice in a cold monotone._

_"Um," The Doll exclaimed, putting her index finger to her lips, and looking up thoughtfully. " I, am, your Sister!" She exclaimed, pointing at her Brother with a large smile on her sweet face!_

_Alexis shook his head." No, I mean what's your name?" He asked._

_"My name is Edwina, silly, and I'm your Sister." She answered cheerfully._

_Alexis raised an eyebrow at that,_

_Shit! She thinks she's the **real **Edwina! Oh god, I didn't foresee this!_

_Then, a horrifying realization overtook him, that maybe, just maybe.._

_She **was **real!_

_Maybe she wasn't some creation he would possess for personal gain, that she was a normal girl, even with her Metal body,_

_Maybe, she even had a **soul! **_

_Oh god! What have I done? Alexis thought with dread!_

_"Yeah, 'Edwina,' I'm going to have to ask you a favor," Alexis said, averting his eyes nervously, he didn't think it would go like this, he didn't even consider the consequences._

_But, then again, what **would **you expect from bringing a Mechanical Doll to life?_

_"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head, looking slightly confused._

_"I'm gonna need you to stay here for a while, and then I'll come back for you." Alexis said, with a strangled smile._

_"Okay, I'm happy to help Niisan!" She said with big grin._

_"Heh, yeah, me to." He said with a nervous chuckle, then he went to the door,_

_"I'm very happy." He was with a twisted smile as he turned the knob and walked through it._

_The sun beamed high in the clear blue sky as Alexis stood there with his Blonde hair flowing with the wind, standing outside of his Hideout, which in reality was a treehouse, hidden high in a large tree, _

_It was abandoned when Alexis found it, there were no children playing in it, and as far as he knew no one owned it, and he thought it was the perfect place to conduct his research._

_And not just that, he felt a strange sense of peace whenever he came here, it was a place where there was no restraints, no Dad to tell him he couldn't read this, or research that, he may love his Father, but he was still Eight, and didn't like to be told he couldn't do something,_

_A childish trait he couldn't quite shake off,_

_But it didn't matter,_

_It was hidden far from anyone's view, especially his Dad, _

_Alex shuddered at the thought of his Father finding this place, it was hard enough keeping Lin and Edwina off his trail, much less his Dad, whom he found very difficult to properly lie or make an excuse to._

_And it scared him to think he would find out what he had just done, _

_He thought he could just create a new life, and didn't consider that he would have to take responsiblity for it._

_For **her. **_

_She looked and acted like a normal girl, she smiled, she laughed, she adressed him as 'Niisan' just like his real Sister,_

_God, what have I done? If I tell her that she's not the real Edwina, she be devastated, she may even go mad! Alexis thought, his fists tightening with each thought._

_What should I do? What should I do? I can't tell Dad, I can't tell **anybody! **_

_I'm all alone on this, and I have no one to blame but myself, and I have to accept that._

_That girl sitting alone in there is my responsibility, and mine alone..._

_Alexis climbed down from the hideout, ran a ways from the Tree, and stood on the top of a hill,_

_And there, in the middle of the fields, he screamed loudly to the sky, cursing his mistake, his stupidity, his powers, and the fate that he knew awaited him._

_The following months I kept her from the world that lay beneath the tree, I kept her hidden, to protect her, and because **I **didn't want to face my shame, and if the people outside saw her, this sweet, innocent, unaware, artificial Angel, she would be taken to some lap in Central, and I'd be treated like some mad scientist, and put in some Asylum._

_So in a logical sense, I was protecting both of us, _

_But I didn't forget for even a second, what a selfish bastard I was for creating her, and then keeping her like some fragile glass Doll, giving her no chance at the sunlight._

_But another thing happend along the way that I didn't count on, _

_I began to love her, actually love her, as though she **was **my own Sister,_

_Not like I loved Edwina, of course, but rather she stood alone as a entirely different Sister in my eyes._

_But the love I felt for her was slightly different from the love I had for Edwina,_

_Like Edwina, I had a desire to protect her from any and all harm, but it was slightly different, almost Parental._

_But then again, I did give her life, so in a weird way, inspite being only Eight, I was a Fatherly figure in her mind._

_But I would eventually fail her, both as her older Brother, a caretaker, and as a Father,_

_One day, when he went back into the Hideout, and found that she was gone!_

_She had busted through the window, and I didn't see her for a few days after that, the fews days I spend at home, just staring into space, my mind fixated on the lost Doll, I knew that I was worrying my Family in the process, _

_My parents would often asked me what's bothering me, but I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell anyone,_

_I could only sit there, in my own private hell._

_I remember when it all became to much for me to bare, I remember sitting on the edge of my bed, sobbing endlessly in the dark, lamenting my helplessness, my inability to take responsibility for my failures, cursing the day I ever learned that damn Technique that enticed me to create her in the first place! _

_Then, the door slowly opened, it was my Mother._

_At first I stopped sobbing and turned away, my pride overtaking me once again, _

_And, surprizingly enough, she didn't say anything, she just smiled warmly as she sat beside me._

_"Alexis, I don't know what's bothering, and while I wish you would tell me, I won't force you, but I do want you to know that if you ever need someone to run to, or someone to comfort you when your sad, you should know that you don't need to hesitate to ask me, I'm your Mother, its my job." Winry said with a warm smile._

_Alexis didn't tell her the truth then, even though he probably should have, but he said nothing, but still, what his Mother said was exactly what he needed to hear at that moment, his Mother held him in her arms, and he continued to sob relentlessly, safe and warm in his Mother's embrace._

_And knowing that he didn't deserve any of it. _

_And at School, it was worse, I couldn't focus on any of the lessons, my mind was to distracted, and that certainly didn't sit well with the Teacher._

_And to add to it, my classmates, (Whom never held a very high opinion of me as it is.) Were even more in my face then usual, normally, I just stood there quietly, knowing that they weren't worth even a second of my time, and left the fighting to Edwina, she always lost it when they messed with me._

_And the ones that weren't in my face, were spreading false rumors behind my back, which wasn't unusual, but they were getting worse then before,_

_The usual headline in the classroom was stupid things like 'Alexis and Edwina are studying a form of Witchcraft,' (A.K.A Alchemy.) 'the devil's art,' and the like, all of which earned the quick ire and eventual detention of Edwina and Lin._

_But it was getting worse, even dangerous._

_One time I was walking home from School with Edwina, and some Religious nut jumped out of the bushes and started dousing us with Holy water and yelling Religious profiganda!_

_We had dealt with idiots, and unfair judgement in the past, but never violent discrimination like this! It was enough to make even the usually headstrong Edwina cry!_

_And the second she started to cry, that was when I got pissed, I was even about to reach for the iron rod, that I now kept in my backpack, and beat him within an inch of his miserable life! _

_But luckily Dad was near by, he saw it, and, well, handled it the old fastioned Edward Elric way, so I didn't have to._

_Dad was a normally decent guy, perfectly capable of being civil, but mess with his kids, near his house, in his very sight no less, you might as well pay your toll to the river styx early, because your going straight to hell afterwards._

_No one charged Dad for it, either, everyone was sick of that creepy Preacher. Father Wallas, I think his name was._

_Dad roughed him up real good to, he even had to go to the hospital!_

_Then, the next day, to my horror, I found out that over the course of those few days that the Doll was missing,, she murdered half a dozen people in surrouning towns nearby!_

_And to add to it, I was the one truly responsible for all their deaths,_

_I was the unwilling exucutioner of hundreds,..._

_And I ask you, who was I to play god?_

_I found her on the outskirts of Resembol later that day, she was lying against a tree, shut down from exhaustion,_

_I remember actually shedding tears at the sight of her, for the relieve of seeing she was alright, but also because I knew what she had done._

_She was soaked in blood, from head to toe, the shine of her Automail was abscured with the crimson liquid that would haunt my dreams for many nights, _

_And a sickly sweet scent that I knew I would never, ever forget, for as long as I live._

_I covered her with my coat and brought her back to the Hideout, out of everyone's sight, but this time, there were people on the outside looking for her, _

_Trying to find the horrible monster that killed all those people,_

_And the monster was in this Hideout, sitting here, watching the Doll sleep, waiting for justice to finally find him, and for some miracle to save her._

_As I watched her sleep, I took this time to reflect all of my actions up untill this point, I always knew I was smart, a Genius, if I may be so bold._

_But if she really possessed a soul, then she would be overcome with remorse over her Crimes, she could suffer, for **his **stupidity, he, just for a moment, continplating killing the Doll right now,_

_Put her out of her misery,_

_End it all,_

_For both of us,_

_Then he shook his head of any such thoughts, he couldn't kill her, he loved her, like she was his own Sister, he knew that was also very selfish,_

_He may be a genius,_

_But that didn't excuse **this! **_

_I had no right to play god, to abuse my unique powers like this, to bring a sweet girl like her to life only to live in this falsehood of an excistence, then to lock her up like some item, only to hide from my own shame, she deserved more then that,_

_She deserved to live a happy life,_

_While I deserved to burn for my sins._

_I still wondered, 'What was my Equivelent Exchange?'_

_**You mean you still don't know? **The mysterious voice spoke in his mind, for the first time!_

_But before Alexis could respond to it, The Doll woke up._

_She sat up slowly, then glanced slightly to the side in Alexis's direction, her eyes were so cold, so devoid of emotion,_

_Am I responsible for that? Alexis thought as he looked upon her sadly._

_But, sure enough, her smile returned as soon as she saw her Niisan." NIISAN!" she yelled as she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, though she wasn't aware of how heavy she was, so she sent then both to the floor._

_" Niisan, niisan, niisan," she chanted as she held him there in an innocent embrace, _

_Is she, unaware of what she did? Alexis thought, confused._

_He then, almost instincively, returned the hug._

_"Edwina." He said blankly, looking upward at the ceiling, his eyes as blank as his voice._

_This can not continue, I have to tell her the truth, about what she is, about what I am..He thought, he knew it would cause her a lot of pain, but she couldn't continue like this, neither of them could._

_"Huh, what is it, Niisan?" She asked, looking up at him with adorable blue eyes._

_God, why does she have to look at me like that? Alexis thought nervously._

_"I, I," he then paused._

_He couldn't do it, couldn't tell her the truth,_

_You damn coward! he scolded himself bitterly._

_"I'm just glad your safe, **Edwina." **_

_That was the fatal mistake._

_I didn't tell her the truth, I didn't scold her for killing those people, in favor of keeping her in her ignorent bliss._

_And she didn't know she did anything wrong, because I was the neglectful parent, who didn't teach her the difference between right and wrong, because children rely on that guidence, to learn that crucial difference in life, to grow into decent adults, well, as decent as adults get. _

_And she still believed herself to be the real Edwina Elric._

_And you already know the rest._

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

><p>"Its right here, pull over." Alexis said, his eyes narrowing seriously as he looked out the window, waking from his thoughts.<p>

And with that, Alphonse pulled over on the road beside the woods where the cage that held Alicia was.

"You sure, Alexis?" Ed asked, looking at the backseat where his Son sat.

"Yes, I'm positive." Alexis said with a nod.

They all stepped out of the car, and walked to the Alchemy cage, where Alicia layed there, shut down once again from exaustion.

Ed's eyes widened in shock as he saw the Doll, "My god! This Doll, it looks **exactly **like your Sister!" He said in disbelief.

Alexis winced slightly, "Yeah, I know." Alexis said, avoiding looking at his Father.

_I guess I'm still scared that he's mad. _Alexis thought nervously, _The curse of being Eight._

"Yes, Alex told me she did, but still, the resemblance is uncanny." Al said, staring at Alexis's creation as well.

" You know, if Alicia were to wake up right now to you two staring at her like some Circus freak, she'd probably start to cry." Alexis said bluntly, glancing at both of them.

They both stopped staring at that, not wanting to make her cry.

"So I take she's a lot more sensitive then Edwina?" Alphonse asked.

"She'd have to be, if Edwina was in this situation right now, she'd be slamming her little fists into the cage, demanding release and promising a gruesome death to her capturs!" Edward said, shaking his head at the thought.

Al smiled,"What makes you say that's how she'd react, Niisan?" He asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, Dad, its not like you've ever seen Edwina in such a state, so how do you figure?" Alexis also asked Ed, smiling micheviously.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "Because that's what **I'd **do, okay?" Ed answered while rolling his Golden eyes, annoyed at the two of them.

Alexis and Alphonse started to laugh when he said that.

"She really is **your **Daughter, eh, Ed?" Al said, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Al, but just wait untill Lin starts wanting to use Alchemy."Ed retorted to Al's teasing.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that, Lin thinks Amestrian Alchemy is scary." Al responded."But she's only Five, so it might change in the future, so who knows?" He added.

_Let's hope it stays that way. _Alexis thought, while he approached the cage,

The last thing he wanted to see was Lin caught up in something crazy like this, she wasn't the most calm under pressure, and the long, lingering guilt that always followed you with Alchemy, it would be more then she could bare.

He then kneeled beside the cage, looking through the Transmutated bars in order to see if Alicia was alright.

She layed there, except this time it didn't give the illusion of a peaceful sleep, but rather the kind of unsettling sleep you'd find a child in after he or she saw something traumatic!

_Damnit, she **does **know the truth, otherwise, there is nothing else on this earth that would put her in such an unsettled state! _

He was then reaching for Alicia, all he had to do was touch her, that's it!

And she'd wake up, the catch was, **only **his touch could wake her,

An effect that she once,(To his disgust,) compared to 'Sleeping Beauty.'

Then felt a cool, Automail hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Alex, we still don't know what kind of mental state she's in right now, and since she already saw Edwina, she may already know that she's not the real one, and, I know you may not want to hear this, but-"

"She may resent me for it." Alexis finished his Father's sentence, his voice was low, and sad, but he still tried his best to keep a straight face." I already know this, Dad. That's why I plan to awaken her **inside **the cage, for our safty, as well as hers."Alexis explained, then he glanced at Alphonse, then at Edward, his Gold eyes squinting suspiciously.

"I heard you guys talking on the way to the car, I want you to know that I understand your reasoning completely, but don't you dare, for one moment, make plans on killing her **without **telling me.

I was the one that created her, I'm responsible for her, so I'm the one that has to one day end her, should the need ever arise." He told them, completely serious, and almost threatening.

Ed and Al were quiet for a moment, the main question that rang through their heads was: _How did he hear us? We weren't near the car when we spoke about that._

"Okay, Alexis, sorry about that, we didn't think you heard us, and we especially didn't want to scare you."Al said, a little nervous at his Nephew's sudden change of mood.

_He's been doing that a lot tonight, I wonder if Ed's noticed it yet? _Al thought.

But Edward had to be Edward.

"I'm sorry to, if we upset you by saying those things, Alex, but don't you go thinking my guilt will allow you to get away with threatening me like that!" Ed said back, equally as serious.

Alexis eyes widened for a moment at Ed's words.

_It would seem I forgot my place once again. _Alexis thought, smiling bitterly inside.

"S-Sorry, Dad, and sorry, Alphonse." He apologized, lowering his head slightly.

"That's okay." Al said with a smile, then he gave Ed a look, a look Ed knew well, it said 'You didn't have to take it that far.'

Ed knew he was right.

_Crap! There I go scaring my Son again! _Ed mentaly scolded himself for once again being unable to hold his temper, but then again, Alexis **did **sort of take a threatening tone with him, but Alex was still only **Eight! **And thus, probably didn't deserve that kind of agressive retort.

"Its okay, Alex." Ed said, smiling in a bad attempt to calm his already tense Son.

Alex smiled back when he lifted his head up, implying that it may have worked.

"Alright," Alex said, almost immediatly regaining his composure.

He clapped his hands together," Now for the big moment, Alicia is going to awaken, **now! **" Alexis yelled as he placed his hand on Alicia's.

Ed and Al watched in disbelief at how far Alex had come with his powers as the surge of Alchemic energy spread through Alicia's entire Metal body.

_My god, this girl looks just like Edwina, to think, with her face, she killed those people, god, I pray that no one saw her face, or else they might think Edwina was responsible! _Edward thought, frantic.

But he wouldn't cloud Alex's thoughts with that right now, he already had enough to deal with.

Alexis then pulled his hand away, and waited patiently for her to wake up, along with his Father and Uncle.

Then, long eyelashed-framed blue eyes opened with a glassy glimmer, with her blue eyes slightly darked, and devoid of light due to awakening suddenly.

"Dad, Alphonse, if you have anything you want to say, say it now, otherwise you might confuse her." Alex said.

"Holy shit!"

"Its not such a big deal."

The Elric Brother's said in unision, getting whatever words that were nagging them out of their system.

"Okay, good enough." Alex said quickly and bluntly.

Then he saw Alicia sit up slowly, and she drowsily explored her surroundings, her eyes were half-closed as she saw the cage, she seemed confused, like she forgot how she got there in the first place, then she turned her head to the side, and her blue eyes widened when she saw Alexis.

A small smile spread across his lips,"Hello, Alicia." He said, adressing her by her own name, for the first time.

"What?" She said, rubbing her eyes with her small fist, to clear her vision."Who's Alicia, Niisan? And why am I in here?" She asked.

"Because that's your name now, and your in here, is because, **I **was being to clumsy with my training, sorry about that." Alexis said, smiling softly.

He told her that lie because she clearly didn't remember what had happend between them, so if she does accept that she isn't the real Edwina, then maybe there won't be any bad blood between them.

Alicia shook her head."No, I'm Edwina, you said so." She protested, pointing at Alexis.

Alexis shook his head back, while smiling sadly." No, your not. That was just a lie that I told you, because, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you, I thought I was being kind, but it turns out that I was justy being selfish,"He said, sadly.

Alicia was silent for a moment, then black tears welled up in her eyes,"But, you said!" She weeped.

Alex's fists tightened on his knee's,"I know, I was lying, I'm so, so sorry, Alicia." He said, his head lowered in a bowing position, as though begging for forgiveness.

It pained both Ed and Al to see this, Alicia was so devastated, her whole world was being torn out from under her piece, by painful piece, and by the one person that she loved and trusted most,

An ordeal like that, would destroy anybody.

And Alexis wasn't doing much better, to single-handedly destroy the world of someone you love, and be completly aware that you were doing it, would be horrible, just horrible.

"But, but you wouldn't lie to me, right, Niisan?" Alicia asked, witha hopeful smile, the black tears still staining her face.

Alexis froze, _God, theres no way around this, I'm going to crush the little bit of hope she has left, and she'll hate me for it, so this is it, my punishment. _Alexis thought sadly.

"Alicia," Edward suddenly chimed in, which caught both Alexis and Alphonse by surprize.

_Ed, what are you doing? _Al thought, remaining silent.

"Dad, stay out of it, its not your business." Alexis protested.

"Why not, I'm just trying to help my Son and my **Daughter,** come to an understanding." Edward said calmly, he smiled warmly at Alicia and said," I know your upset right now, Alicia, but try to understand, that Alex never meant to hurt you, in fact, it was just the opposite, he lied to you because he didn't want to see you cry, because he loved you to much."Ed explained to the still tearful Doll.

"But, its bad to tell a lie, isn't it, Daddy?" Alicia asked, evidentally still reconizing Edward as her Father.

_She, is, **definatly **not Edwina! _ Ed thought.

"Well, yes, normally, but this lie was an act of love, you may not be Edwina, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you all the same, right?"

Alicia fell silent, then looked sadly to Alexis, who was looking downward,

He knew full well that she was looking at him, but he still didn't look up, to see her sweet blue eyes, suddenly fill with hate and resentment, it would be more then his heart could take.

After a few moments of deafening silence, she finally spoke.

"Of course I still love him," Alicia answered, still sad.

Ed and Al both let out a sigh of relief, but Alexis still remained silent, but was surprized all the same.

"That's good to hear." Ed said. Glad that it was one more painful thing that Alex didn't have to bare tonight.

"Alex, I think it would be best if you responded to her now." Alphonsed whispered to Alexis, who was still looking downward, still afraid to face her.

But he wasn't going to be controled by his fear anymore, he nodded quietly to Al's advice, and lifted his head up, looking Alicia dead in the eyes.

And there he saw, was a glimmer of resentment and sorrow behind the glass, Alex knew she wasn't done saying her piece.

"But?" Alexis asked, fully prepared to face her anger, and possible hatred for him.

"But even though I still love you, it doesn't mean that I forgive you, I can't! Not for this, you've been allowing me to live a lie all this time, who could forgive something like this?" Alicia said, her long-repressed rage at her unfair life finally surfacing.

Alexis smiled bitterly. _Who indeed? _He questioned.

"Alicia," Ed began, believing her to be to harsh, but was stopped when Alexis tugged on his sleeve.

"No, let's hear her out." Alexis said, taking her anger with an oddly calm nature.

Edward wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but nodded reluctently to his Son's request.

_She needs to do this, god knows she's been unable to properly express her anger up untill now, I only hope that she doesn't go on another homicidal rampage! _Alexis thought.

Alicia looked down for a moment, then back up at Alexis."Niisan, I may be able to forgive you someday, just not today, not now."She told him, her glass eyes were sad, and yet, slightly cold, she surely was unable to forgive him..

A small, strained smile spread over Alex's face, he wasn't happy that Alica was mad at him, justified or otherwise.

He was just happy that there was a small ray of hope that they will one day reconcile.

"That's fine." Alexis said, still smiling,

Alicia looked at him, confused.

"Its okay if you don't forgive me right now, I can live with that, I came here because I also wanted you to accept your new name and idenity, and come back with us, get out of the Hideout and live with us as a normal Family, become an Elric, a part of the Family," Alex said with a kind smile.

Then he looked to Ed,"If its okay with you, Dad." Alexis said, forgetting that it was mostly Ed's call at this point

"Of course she can come with us, Alexis." He said, smiling warmly.

Al kneeled in front of the cage,"We'd be happy to accept you as one of the family, Alicia." He said, also smiling.

Alicia fell silent once again, not sure about what she should do, if she should accept there kindness,

_How can they say that? Even though I'm a killer, and a fake, they are still willing to accept me, I still hold Edwina's memories, thus I harbor the same love for them as she does, but these feeling feel like their were being clouded by what I know now, like, the memories felt like they were, well, like what they always were, **Dreams.** _

But just because the memories weren't technocally hers, did that mean that the love was false as well?

" Are you sure? Even though I'm not really your Daughter?" Alicia asked Edward.

" Yes, and just because your made of Automail, Alicia, doesn't mean that your any less of a human in my eyes." He answered honestly, recalling the simular circumstances that he had with Al when he was trapped in the suit of Armor.

Alicia shook her head franticly." But that doesn't make any sense, since I'm not human, thus, I can't be your Daughter, so you shouldn't feel any responsiblity or love towards me, right?" She argued.

Ed and Al gave a brief glance to one another, it was no surprize that Alicia would come to that conclusion, and not everyone went through the same expieriences as the Elric Brothers.

Ed then looked back at Alicia." Well, yes, if you think about it in an overly logical sense, but the bonds of Family are not logical, Alicia, and since Alex created you, your as much a part of the Family as any of us." Edward said patiently.

Alexis suddenly felt ashamed, she most likely picked up that Logical sense of thinking from him, because he at first thought of her in a cold, logical, and mechanical way.

" But if I go with you, that'll make you all accessories to my Crimes." Alicia continued to protest.

" Thats not a problem, I can perform a Transmutation that will change your facial appearence, and we can cover your Metal body with cloths."

"But what if someone saw my face, Edwina will be accused for my actions." Alicia pointed out,

_Crap, she has a point. _Alexis thought, _And that would also be my fault, I only dread what Edwina will have to say, or worst yet, what she'll do to me! _He thought nervously, knowing full well that Edwina could kick his butt with little to no effort, and would be completely justified in doing so.

"That may be true, but I doubt there will be any proof, and besides, she has an Alibi for that day a few weeks ago." Ed explained.

"What did she do, Dad?" Alexis asked.

"She made me swear to secrecy, but it wasn't anything that bad, she was just to embarassed to talk about it, thats all." Edward answered with a shrug.

"Oh, okay." Alexis said, _I certainly hope thats all. _He thought.

"So now that thats all cleared up, what is your next excuse going to be?" Alphonse asked a now completely stumped Alicia with his usual smile.

And Alphonse hit the nail right on the head, Alicia was fresh out of reasons and excuses, all she could do now, was give her final answer.

"Okay." She said softly, "I'll go home with you."

Alexis's face slowly lit up with joy, she said yes, meaning they would officially be a Family, and he'd be able to repay her for all the pain he caused.

Ed and Al both smiled with relief as well, Alex may just be able to redeem himself now.

Alexis then clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground, and the bars to the cage started shrinking down out of excistence, freeing Alicia.

Before Alicia could say another word, Alexis swept her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Alicia, I promise you won't regret this." He said as tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

Then, reluctently, Alicia returned the hug." I know I won't." She responded, her lips slightly curled into a half-smile.

_I know that I won't regret this, because, even with everything he's done, he's my Brother, and I love him all the same, the only thing that I'm worried about now is, will **you **be the one to someday regret this dicision, Alexis" _Alicia thought sadly was she was held in Alexis's apologetic embrace.

The they both felt a hand placed on each of their shoulders.

They both glanced and saw Edward kneeling down beside them.

"Sorry to break up the moment, kids. But the sun is now coming up, it might be wise to get Alicia to the house before someone see's her as soon as possible." Ed explained, and the two kid's nodded in agreement to Ed.

"Well, let's get going." Al said, already standing up.

Alexis and Alicia both went towards the Al's Car, holding hands and smiling, and climbed into the Backseat together, sitting side by side.

"Ed," Al said as they stood outside the Car for a moment more.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed replied.

"You think Mustang will be investigating this by now?" Al asked his concerned Brother.

Ed went silent for a moment, _What if that happens? It would mean that, he would technically be after Alexis, and he probably wouldn't even know it, _Ed couldn't help but feel kind of bad that he would have to take a long-time friend and ally for an enemy.

But he wasn't Mustang's Subordinant anymore, or a dog of the Military, and while he's never forget all the friends that helped aid him and Alphonse in their journey, he no longer had any ties to bind him to **their **world anymore.

He wasn't a Soldier, he was a Father and husband now, and his loyalty first and foremost was to his Family, but that was pretty much how it always was for him, even back when it was just him and Al.

But, he would cast off whatever regret ailed him for the sake of his Son, without hesitation.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. " Ed answered with a careless shrug, faking nonchalance. "Either way, he won't have anything on us, Mustang's smart, but he's not all-knowing, no matter what he seems to think."

Al wasn't stupid, he knew that the thought of Mustang as an enemy didn't sit well with Ed, though Ed would never admit it out loud, Mustang was his friend, and he may hold some regret from this turn-out.

"Okay, if your sure." Al said, diciding to play along.

Then they both got into the Car.

" Well, lets go home now and break the news to Winry." Ed said, though his eyes were still deep in thought.

" Sure." Al said, as he started the car, he was worried for his Brother, but they had to resolve this first before Al could speak to Ed about his, **theory**.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from behind a paper drowned desk in his office in Central, 40-year-old Fuhrer Roy Mustang's Black eyes traced the latest progress report intently,<p>

And there wasn't much 'progress' to report, just another dead end, whoever commited those murders must've been a Criminal mastermind.

All they really could figure out was that it all happend over the course of a few days.

Other then that, it was a complete mystery.

But Mustang had a feeling there was something more to it, though there was no proof, he had a feeling that Alchemy was involved,

But unless some proof just happen to fall out of the sky and land on his desk, his hands were tied.

"The only question is, what was it exactly?" Mustang quietly muttered to himself as he tried to reason with the events that took place near Resembol-

_Resembol, that's it! _Mustang thought as a light bulb went up in his head, a bulb that came in the form of the annoying Blonde-haired former Alchemist he knew that lived in the area,

_Edward may be a pain in the ass, but he's not an idiot, he must have heard something on this, and might even know if there was any Alchemy involved. _He thought as he stood up and reached for the phone, with the intent of calling him in order to find out, then the phone rang just as he was reaching for it.

Mustang wondered who could be calling at this hour, and then picked it up and answered.

" Hello?" He asked, and a smile crept on to his lips upon hearing his Wife's voice.

" Hello, Roy. I was just calling to check up on you." Riza spoke into the phone, her soft voice as stern as ever.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at that." Even though your not my Lieutenant anymore, your still always acting like my caretaker."

" Well, I am your Wife, and god forbid, you could use a babysitter, or else you'd never get anything done on time." Riza said, with a slightly teasing tone tinting in her voice.

" Heh, thats true, so how's Eli?" Roy asked.

" He's fine, he's in bed sleeping soundly." Riza answered, now smiling as well.

Eli Mustang, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye's Seven-year-old Son.

" Listen Roy, you've been working non-stop for days, you've been hardly getting any sleep, I'll be honest, I'm starting to worry about you." Riza said.

_Great, how bad is it if I've given Riza reason to worry about me, she usually knows that I can handle most any thing, but if she worries, then there must be something to it._

" Well, thats what happens when your the Fuhrer." Roy said, speaking in a cheerful manner, trying to make it sound like its not a big deal, and not upset Riza further.

There was a brief silence over the line, then she spoke." You **know **what I mean, Roy." She said sternly.

_Damnit, I should have known that wouldn't fool her, I swear, it sometimes seems like that woman can read minds. _" Yeah, I know." He responded, giving up trying to blow this off. " Listen, I have just one more thing to do, when I'm done with that, I'll go right home and get some rest, so you don't have to worry, Riza." Roy tried to assure his Wife.

" Right, sorry, I soppose my worrying is only causing you to get more stressed out." She apologized.

" You don't have to ever apologize for worrying, you are my Wife, remember?" Roy said with a smile.

Riza smiled gently, happy to hear that." Of course, well, I shouldn't keep you from your work, goodnight Roy."

" Goodnight, Riza."

" I love you."

" I love you to."

Then Roy heard the other end hang up, and he hung up the phone as well, with a smile still on his face.

He and Riza were still, even after five years of Marriage, adjusting to the the whole, Husband and Wife role, and not the Commander and Subordinate role that they were more used to,

For the most part it was still basically the same as before, Hawkeye was still as stern and bossy as ever, and he still got a kick out of teasing her for showing what an effectinate person she is, so it was still basicly the same, Fullmetal even joked at the wedding that they were pretty much already a married couple, their now just making it offficial, and though not to much had changed, Roy had to admit he was happy that this arrangement came with more, Benifits.

Which led to the eventual birth of their Son Eli.

But aside from all that, he was also really happy that he could now more openly display his love for her, and not have to hold his togue because of some stupid regulation!

But ever since becoming the new Fuhrer of Amestris, he had been very busy with work, and hadn't had much time to spare for his Wife and Son, and since Riza dicided to retire from being a Soldier in favor of being a Mother to Eli, plus Military regulations state that since their married they could no longer stay as Commander and Subordinate, and she wasn't about to work under anyone other then Roy!

He didn't see as much of her as a result, sure, his new right hand was a very capable young man, it wasn't the same, although he would never say it out loud, a part of him wished Hawkeye would be his right hand again,

His 'Queen.'

But he was realistic enough to know that wasn't going to happen, so he would have to get used to that.

But he was confident that Riza understood that his work as Fuhrer meant that he would be absent a lot, in fact she always wished him luck when he left, knowing that he was that much closer to achieveing his dream of a better, united Amesteris.

But his Son didn't understand that, how could you expect him to? He's only Five! He was far to young to understand Mustang's reasons, or even the unjust Ishvalin war, all he knew was that his Father wasn't at home, with no knowledge of the importence behind his absence.

Roy, since he was a young Soldier, and set his sights firmly at the top, dreamed of becoming Fuhrer, and fullfilling his goals at long last.

But at that time, he didn't even think of having a Son somewhere along the way, and though he told himself that he wouldn't let his goals effect his relationship with his Son, he found very quickly that it wasn't as simple as all that, sometimes he was worried that he and Eli would grow apart if things continued like this.

Roy then picked up the phone and Dialed Fullmetal's number.

He heard ringing from the other line, then someone picked up.

" Hello?" Said the annoyed, familiar voice of his former Subordinate.

" Who is it?" Alphonse asked, ed put up a metal finger to hush him so he could hear.

" Fullmetal, its been to long." Roy said with his usual smirk he dorned when speaking to Edward.

Ed got an annoyed expression to match his tone upon to realize who he was speaking to." What the hell are you doing calling at this hour, Mustang?" Edward demanded, just **knowing **that Mustang had the irritating smirk as he was yelling.

Alexis tensed up upon hearing Mustang mentioned, _Oh my god, why is he calling? Does he know? _He paniced.

Alicia saw that Alexis was scared and hugged his shaking arm in hopes of calming his fears, and he stopped shaking on contact.

A small, silghtly uncomfortable smile placed itself on Alexis's face, _I wonder, do I deserve her love now? _

" Relax, Fullmetal, I was just calling because I want to ask you something." Roy explained.

It was a good thing that Roy couldn't see Edward, because the second he said that, Ed's face went dark, and deadly serious." What is it, Mustang?" He asked the Fuhrer on the other end, making sure the tone of his voice didn't reveal the number of mixed feelings writhing within him.

" Its about the murders that have been occuring near your town."

* * *

><p>There you go, R&amp;R, And I will see you next time around :)<p> 


	6. Forwarding process

Edward fell silent at Roy's question, even though he said he was willing to take all of Amesteris as his enemy for his Son, and lying to the Fuhrer would definately ensure that,

He still couldn't help but feel the slightest sting of guilt for the fact that he was about to betray his friend,

But guilt was **not **the same thing as regret, and he would have no regrets for anything he was about to do!

" What about them?" He asked. Allowing his tone to lower slightly.

" Well, from here in Central, lets just say, its like the reports are half-assed at best, none of the men I sent down their to investigate could find anything, as a result, we haven't been able to find much that would be useful, and since I'm not able to investigate it myself, due to being Fuhrer, an excellent Fuhrer, I might add." Roy Bragged.

Edward rolled his Golden eyes at the sheer arrogance the resonated off Mustang, even through the phone, it felt as though he was sitting in his office once again, listening to the unending smuggness of Roy Mustang, and it was as annoying as it ever was. "Wow, Mustang, even in a serious situation like this, you can't hesitate to go in for the backdoor brag, can you?" Ed said, irritated.

Roy smirked arrogantly" Not really. But what makes you say this is serious, Fullmetal?" He asked.

Ed paused, then realized he was being intterogated. _That damn Mustang! _" Call it a hunch, come on, why else would you call this late?" Ed answered.

" Fair enough." Roy replied, the tone in his voice qued Ed that he wasn't done with the questions." Anyway, have you seen anything on it, Fullmetal?"

"No, I haven't, in the papers, its all kind of hush-hush, guess they don't want to send the people into a panic." Ed answered.

Then an aggitated grin appeared on Ed's face upon realizing Roy's game, causing Al to worry about where the conversation was heading." But why ask me, Fuhrer?"

Roy was a little surprized that Ed was already catching on, he was grown-up after all.

" Well Ed, I figured you"d know if there was something, **strange **at work here, thats all." Mustang answered.

Ed glanced at Alex, who was noticeably worried, as was Al.

_Damn, I better keep this short, but if I rush it, it may seem suspicious, and if I know Mustang as well as I think I do, he'll pick up on it like the stupid Dog that he is!_

" No, I haven't seen anything strange, and don't think you've fooled me, I know your only asking because you think that I already know something on it, am I right?" Ed demanded, his voice low and accusing.

There was a brief silence on the other end, then the Fuhrer spoke," I don't know what you talking about, I just thought of asking an old friend and ally for assistance, thats all." Roy said cooly.

_Fullmetal, I see that your temper is still your achiles heel. _Roy thought, amused.

Ed just scoffed," Again, why?" Ed demanded," Do you think it was me, Mustang?"

Roy paused at that, it was true, a part of him did think it may be Ed, but not because of his past, but rather because he knew that his children were studying Alchemy, and well, there was a good chance that they were a chip off the old block, and as Fuhrer, he couldn't rule out any possiblity, even toward his friends.

But he understood completely if this conversation manages to rouse Edward's ire.

"Ed, you understand that since you and your Brother are the only ones in the area that have access to that kind of supernatural phenomenon, you may come up as suspects, right?" Roy asked Ed.

" Geez, Mustang! Are you accusing me and Al, or warning us?" Ed asked, getting tired of this game of tweny questions.

Al eyes widened slightly in surprize at the mention of his name,

As did Mei, who sat beside Alexis and Alicia with worry in the black pools that were her eyes, she knew that the stakes were going to be high in this game of cat and mouse that Ed and Al were about to play with Central, that much was obvious the moment she saw Alicia,

Which she admitted that she found it strange that she was a Metal girl, who happen to look exactly like her Niece, it was only natural that she would.

But she had no judgement to either Alex or Alicia, as far as she was concerned, Alicia was a small child that needed to be protected, same went for Alex, and Mei was more then willing to ablige.

But she still reserved the right to worry about her Husband and Brother-in-law, she was only human, after all.

" Both." Roy simply stated.

" Mustang, you do remember that I can't use my Alchemy anymore, right? I haven't been able to in Eleven years." Ed reminded Mustang,

Which brought back the memory of the promised day for all in the room who lived through it.

" I know, but that means that only **you **have deniability, Al doesn't."

Ed was started to get confused about the Fuhrer's motivations, was he really just trying to warn them?

" So what? Theres no reason to have deniability because neither me, **or **Al, have done anything wrong! " Ed stated, trying to keep his anger under control.

" I know, Ed. I just had to be sure. " Roy replyed.

_Although it didn't sound like Ed was lying, I still can't quite shake off the feeling that he knows something... _Roy thought, the gears in his head already turning, looking for a way to find out the truth.

Ed silently heaved a sigh of relief at the new turn in the conversation.

_That was close, but it still doesn't feel like its over yet... _Ed thought, preparing for whatever else that damn Mustang had up his sleave.

" Your a jackass, you know that?" Ed said, his irritation with the Fuhrer not depleading in the least.

" Daddy said a swear! " Alicia gasped,

Everyone suddenly glanced at Alicia in disbelief, including Edward.

" What? Its bad to swear, right?" Alicia asked nervously.

Mei smiled at that, "Yes, it is, and Ed should be more careful." She said while sending a scolding glance at Edward.

To which Al and Alex chuckled a bit at.

Ed was still slightly surprized,_ She is definatly her own person, Edwina usually doesn't mind when I swear, in fact, I always have to scold her when she repeats what I say! _

" Is that Edwina? Whats she doing up at this hour?" Roy asked, he knew both of Ed's kids, and got along with them well,

Well, Alex more then Edwina, but Alex was easy to get along with, as for the younger of the two, she took more after her Father then even she realized, his arguementive nature included.

But he still tried to look out for them as best he could, just like he did with their Father before them.

_Oh crap! I forgot about Mustang!_ Ed thought, racking his brain for a reasonable excuse.

" Nothing really, she just had a nightmare." Ed lied, praying that he thought of a convincing enough lie.

" Alright," Roy replied, to Ed's relief." But back to business, will you help me find the killer, Fullmetal? I know the last thing that you want at this point in your life is to answer to the call of the Military again, but if the killer strikes again, it may be in Resenbol, your Family may be in danger, Ed." Mustang said seriously, with genuine concern for his friend.

Ed was silent for a brief second, he knew full well who the killer was, in fact he was right in the room, just sitting a few feet away, and no force on heavan or hell would convince him to give up Alex, or Alicia up to anyone, **Ever! **

"Alright, I'll check it out and see what I can find." Edward agreed, playing along, but with no intention of aiding the search.

Ed saw Al look at him as though saying, 'What are you doing, Ed?'

Ed gave Al a confident smile in return, assuring his younger Brother that he knew what he was doing,

But Al was still worried, as always.

Alex was listening to his Father dodge one conversational bullet after another for him, his guilt returning once again for putting his Father in a position where he had to decieve a close friend,

Alex didn't like the idea of lying to Mr. Mustang either, he liked Mustang, and thought he was a good man, and Fuhrer, (He often butted heads with Mustang's Son Eli, but that was another story.) And didn't want to betray him either,

He also knew of the important role that they played in reaching eachother's respective goals in the past, and inspite their constant bickering, they were indeed good friends.

And he wasn't a fool, he knew that even though his Dad would insist that it didn't bother him if he were to ask, Alex knew that there was a glimmer of guilt behind his Father's Golden eyes.

He was young, but he wasn't stupid, nor was he blind.

But his guilt was undeniable.

And so was the Fatique that was slowly creeping up on him, his large golden eyes blinking drowsily as he bobbed his head lightly, struggling to stay awake, but it wasn't easy, he was completely emotionly and physically drained at this point, and since he no longer had the crippling worry for Alicia's well-being keeping him awake, he was now feeling the effects of an Eight-year-old who stayed up all night.

Then he felt an arm wrap around him.

" You can rest, Alexis, its been a long night for you." His Aunt Mei said softly, as she allowed him to lean against her.

_Damnit, she must have saw me almost falling asleep. _Alexis thought, somewhat embarassed.

" I can't, what if Fuhrer Mustang is on to something, what if he already knows about Alicia?" He said, drowsily.

"Don't worry, your Dad and Uncle will handle it, and don't you worry about Alicia, I'll watch her while your asleep." Mei assured her Nephew, who found some comfort in her words, and allowed himself to rest, just for a little while, then he would change Alicia's face, and beg for his Mom and Sister's forgiveness.

" Good to hear, I'll be waiting for a response, Fullmetal." Mustang said, happy to hear he would finally have some reliable help,

And since his old crew was either promoted or retired, that wasn't easy to come by.

" Yeah, whatever." Ed replied in his usual annoyed tone.

When they both hung up the phone, he turned to inform everyone what was happening.

" What's going on, Ed?" Al asked, his worry very visible to his older Brother.

" Relax, Alphonse, I'll explain, Mustang basically just wants us to check out the scene of the crime, and if your wondering about before, that was just a test, that's all." Edward explained.

" Well, I guess that makes sense, but didn't you agree to it?" Al asked.

" Yes, I did." Ed answered.

" Why?" Mei asked, chiming into the Brother's conversation.

" Because, if I refused, wouldn't that seem more suspicious then if I accepted it without much risistance." Ed explained.

" But Ed, Mustang also knows you **personally, **so he knows that, given how long he's known you, and your personality, you have **never **accepted something without an arguement." Al said, giving a very good point.

" Ah crap!" Ed said, irritated.

He didn't even think of that!

" So what are you going to do about it, Ed?" Mei asked.

" Well, theres not much I can do at this point, I guess the only thing I can do now is go with it." Ed said with a shrug, the chances of Mustang actually taking that into consideration was slim, right?

" You mean 'we' Ed, I'm not letting you do it alone." Al stated.

" Thanks, Al." Ed said with a smile.

" Besides, without me, you'll just get Alexis arrested." Al said, jokingly.

" Hey, I will not! And don't even joke about that! " Ed protested, angerly at the joke as Mei laughed along with Alphonse.

Alicia watched it in silence, then got off the couch, and hugged Ed's leg.

" Thank you for watching out for Alex, Daddy, uh, its okay if I still call you that, right?" She asked, looking up with wide blue eyes, still unsure of the exact nature of their relationship.

Ed glanced down at the mechanical girl, and smiled softly.

" Theres no need to thank me, Alicia, after all, your **both **very dear to me." Ed said, then kneeled down and scooped her into a tight hug.

" And its okay to call me 'Daddy,' I'd be honored to be considered your Father, Alicia." Edward answered as he held Alicia in his arms.

Alicia was overcome with joy, so much so that she felt on the verge of joyous tears,

But then, she thought of something..

"What about Mom?" She asked, referring to Winry.

"Well, she might be a bit confused by all this, but I promise you that she'll accept you as well." Ed promised the worried child.

" How do you know for sure?" Alicia asked, it was a reasonable question.

" I know because I've known Winry my entire life, and I know that once she knows whats happening, she'll accept you completely, thats the kind of compassionate person she is." Ed explained.

" That's right, if she wasn't, she probably wouldn't have married you, you would have been WAY to weird for her." Al chimed in jokingly.

" Ha, ha, your hilarious, Al." Ed said sarcastically.

" But seriously, theres nothing to worry about with Winry, Alicia," Al assured her.

Neither Ed or Al had anydoubt in their minds, Winry would definately accept her, but they also knew that she would have a lot of mixed feelings toward the situation as a whole,

But not Alicia personally.

Or Alexis,

In fact, due to her freakish obsession with Automail, she may be thrilled to hear that her Son created such an advanced figure out of the Automail that **she **taught him to use,

" Okay, Daddy, but, maybe you should explain the situation before she can talk to Alexis about whats happening." Alicia said.

" She has a point, Ed. I told her as much as I could, but I think that she'll feel a lot better if she heard the rest from you." Alphonse agreed with Alicia.

Edward knew that they were right, though Winry was a strong woman, she was also very emotionally sensitive, and needed her Husband's comfort right now,

As his Mother, she would also lecture him for being reckless, that much was a given.

Ed glanced at his sleeping Son, he couldn't but worry about Alex's current mental state, how scared he was that his Mother wouldn't accept his apology,

And that the little Sister he loves with every fiber of his being would hate him for what he did,

It was a scary thought to anyone, to be rejected by the ones you love most.

Alexis may tried to act tough, but Ed could see that in reality, he was terrified to know,

Just like he was with Al..

He feels that maybe its easier to put it off because he's scared of what the answer will be,

If its the answer that he doesn't want.

But Ed wasn't about to let Alex torture himself like that, to go through the writhing agony of **not **having the answer, to be unable to progress because your fear is keeping you in place,

He wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant that he had to meddle a bit..

Edward then gave a now half awake Alicia to Al,

"I'm going to go have a quick talk with Winry, try to give her some idea about whats happening." Ed said, not sure just how to go about doing that.

" Alright, Mei and I will take Alex and Alicia to his room, good luck." Alphonse replied, holding Alicia in his arms.

_Seems she can fall asleep like a normal girl. _Al pondered.

" Yeah, god knows you'll need it." Mei chimed in while holding Alexis.

" Yeah, thanks." Ed said, still unsure.

But he knew that he had to tell her, its the only way to make this whole easier for her, and he would rather surrender the rest of his libs then let her suffer needlessly.

* * *

><p>Winry sat beside her still unconscious Daughter's bed, stroking Edwina's blonde hair lovingly, wondering over and over why this was happening to her children.<p>

_Forgive me Alexis, Edwina, for being such a careless Mother. _She thought, with tears still in her eyes, she was trying her best to be strong, but it wasn't easy, this was about her children,

Which touched down on an entirely different emotional level then anything else she's had to endure in the past.

But she wasn't about to let anyone take her child away from her, she was going to be there for Alexis now, and accept him completely, no matter what the future has in store for him, with her, he would always have a home to come back to.

Then she heard the door open behind her,

She turned around and saw Edward standing there.

" Oh, Ed! " She said in surprize as she quickly wiped her tears," I didn't realize you were back."

Ed quietly approached her, kneeled down, and gently grabbed her hand.

" You don't ever have to hide your tears from me, Winry." He told his Wife, his voice warm and comforting.

" Thank you, Edward." Winry replied, pulling him into an amatory embrace, happy that she could at least find comfort somewhere in all the unfortunate happerstance that always seemed to befall their Family.

" Eww! Why are you two getting all lovey-dovey in **my **room? " A high, angry voice yelled out.

Ed and Winry looked to the bed, and saw that Edwina was now awake!

" Edwina!" Winry shouted with relief as she practicly leaped to the bed and hugged her Daughter. " I'm so glad your okay."

Ed sat on the edge of the bed, next to his currently doting Wife," How are you feeling, Edwina?" Ed asked his Daughter, who was a bit suprized at her Mother's actions.

" Awesome." She answered sarcasticly.

An inncurable, sarcastic cynic, just like her Father.

Then she returned her Mom's hug," Mommy, whats wrong, why are you crying?" She asked her Mother innocently.

_It seems she's made a full recovery, as usual she's more effectionate towards her Mother, and less caring towards me. _Ed thought, relieved, but still somewhat irritated.

" I'm sorry, sweetie," Winry replied, wiping her tears away so that she wouldn't worry her Daughter more." Daddy and I were just worried, thats all."

" You gave us quite a scare, Edwina." Ed chimed in.

Edwina's face then turned apologetic." I'm sorry, Daddy, I was being a real brat, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."She apologized to her Parents.

" Its alright Edwina, you just take after your Dad, so its way out of your hands." Winry said, smiling.

" Yeah, its **just **me, I gotcha." Edward retorted sarcasticly.

" Yep, it is." Winry replied, still smiling, teasing her Husband.

Then Ed realized that he just proved her point! " Damnit!" He said, slightly irritated.

" Don't complain, Daddy, **I'm **the one who's cursed with your personality." Edwina said, equally as irritated.

" Hey, it isn't all bad, at least you share my loyalty towards Family." Ed said, smirking in a knowing way.

Edwina knew that smirk well," What do you mean, Daddy?" Edwina lied, trying to sound innocent,

She had to protect Alexis, at all costs!

Winry couldn't help but smile, she knew what Ed was doing, and though she wasn't thrilled about Edwina lying to both of her Parents, she was proud to see how loyal she was to her big Brother.

" Edwina, I know." Ed stated, still smiling.

" Know what?" She continued her futile charade.

" Alexis already told me about the metal doll, so you don't have to cover for him anymore." Edward said to a shocked Edwina.

Edwina just sat there in shock for a moment, then she snapped out of it,

_What was he thinking? _Edwina thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

" Is, Alex going to get arrested?" She asked, worried for her Brother.

Ed stood up, with serious expression," Not while my body still draw breath." He promised his Daughter.

Winry then placed her hand on Edwina's small shoulder," That's right, we'll protect your Brother no matter what happens." Winry promised as well, equally as serious as her Husband.

Edwina smiled a wide, happy and relieved grin." Thank god, I was worried that I would be the only one watching his dumb butt!" She said, stubbornly hiding how relieved she really was.

" Good to hear." Ed said, knowing the truth. " Now, since your both here, theres some stuff you should know,"

" What is it, Ed?" Winry asked, picking up on his seriousness.

" First I'll tell Edina the story, then I'll tell you both whats currently happening." Edward answered, then he turned to Edwina, who was confused by how serious he suddenly was.

" Edwina, you may think slightly different of your Brother after I explain to you what happend, but I promise you, he's still the Alexis you always knew."Edward explained, as serious as ever.

Edwina nodded, deminsterating an equal amount of seriousness." I'll always at least think of him as an idiot." She said with a smirk.

Ed smirked back," Good." He said.

* * *

><p>I frikkin LOVE Edwina! Sorry for the wait :(<p> 


	7. Undying love

Heres the latest chapter :)

* * *

><p>Alexis opened his eyes drowsily and looked around to find that he was in his room, sleeping in his bed.<p>

" Huh, Aunt Mei must've carried me here," He mumbled while sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes.

He glanced to his nightstand and eyed the clock, it was 12:03 PM

" They must've let me sleep in." He said, back to being aloof.

Then he felt an unfamiliar weight in the matress, someone else was in the bed with him, he turned slightly and saw Alicia sleeping soundly next to him, her metal body layed over the covers, as though she fell asleep while watching him.

_It would appear that she's learned to sleep like a normal girl. _Alex thought, smiling at her, happy, grateful, relieved, that she was there with him,

That she actually was willing to forgive him, for his sin,

And he would not take this chance lightly, he would try to make it up to her, somehow...

But first thing's first, he had to change her appearence so she would no longer look exactly like Edwina.

_I wonder what she should look like? _Alexis thought as he slowly turned his head towards the door and nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise when he saw Edwina standing there cross armed and not to happy!

" Aah!" He yelled in surprise, he didn't even hear her come in, which was odd considering that can hear almost everything in the house!

Alicia opened her eyes to the sudden loud noise, she shot up and her eyes widened when she saw Edwina as well!

She didn't say anything to her human counterpart, she just lowered her head, avoiding the accusing glare.

" H-Hi, Edwina." He said nervously, but the six-year-old Alchemist remained silent, giving a scary, angry stare to her elder Sibling.

He felt a chill at that, judging by the look on her little face, that their Dad had already explained what had happend,

And Edwina, being Edwina, wanted him to explain himself.

He was about to say, or rather, stutter something else, but he was interupted by Edwina, who raised her hand to silence him.

" Daddy told me and Mom what happend," She said, her angry expression softening slightly, her deep blue eyes taking on a more sad look rather then angry.

Seeing her soften a bit, he felt more at ease to respond to her. " How did the two of you take it?" He asked, trying to seem calm, but inside, he was writhing in the horrible thought that Edwina would not forgive him.

Edwina thought back to the conversation she had with her Father earlier, her feelings still unresolved.

Start of flashback.

_" Edwina," Edward began, a serious tone tinting on his raspy voice, but a saddened look in his golden eyes." Do you remember that Doll that attacked you?" He asked._

_Winry's expression was suddenly saddened as well, not only for her Son, but for Edwina, who would have to bare the weight of the knowledge that Ed was about to share with her._

_Edwina nodded." Uh-huh, she said that Niisan created her." She recalled, grasping her shoulder in remembrance._

_Edwina didn't have any grudge to the Doll, but she couldn't help but wonder,_

_Why did Alex create her in the first place?_

_What was it that he hoped to gain for createing such a pitiful creature?_

_And why did she look like like her?_

_Was Alex delibritely creating a clone of her?_

_What was wrong with her?_

_Didn't her Brother love her anymore?_

_Why?..._

_She pushed down her thoughts when her Dad continued to explain the situation to her._

_" Well, that was true, he did create her, useing a technique that he invented, as well as his knowledge of Alchemy and Automail engineering." Ed continued to explain, giving her the short version,_

_He loved Edwina, but a part of him was thinking that she might find this, facinating._

_" Oooh, what kind of technique? " She asked, her blue eyes wide and sparkling with a giddyness that reflected her Mother's when it came to Automail._

_But inside she was in pain, why after blowing her off so much for the sake of his precious damn studies, and making her feel less important, would she have to find out that he selfishly created an unnatural lifeform, that tried to sly her, happen to look just like her?_

_Edwina did still love her Brother, that much remained unchanged, but after almost dying because of Alexis's stupidity, she had the right to feel upset about that!_

_" Uh, Edwina, you are aware that what he did, wasn't a good thing, right?" Winry asked her excited Daughter._

_Edwina slouched," I know, but still, its all really very, facinating if you really think about it." She said, her voice getting lower and more nervous as she looked to her Father timidly, in case he would disapprove of her constant analyzing._

_Right on the money. Ed thought, without any shock, he knew his little girl well. _

_Edwina was only six, so it was natural that she could not see the seriousness of Alexis's action agaist nature, at least not completely._

_Or, as Ed often feared, she may not, **care. **_

_But with that aside, he could also see that his tough little girl, was not as okay as she was hoping to fool them both into thinking she was._

_" Edwina, your Brother sinned against nature, he created a metal doll that roamed the countryside, and killed a lot of innocent people, and though it was all a mistake, and he didn't intend for that kind of outcome, it still happend, and Alex and the doll will both have to live with that forever, and since he didn't give an Equivelent exchange, it may mean more trouble for him down the road, there is nothing facinating about it, do you understand?" Ed asked, trying to sound serious, but not to stern or scolding, after all, it was what got her into that situation to begin with._

_He dicided to leave the glowing blood out, that was up to Alexis to tell her, in his own time._

_Edwina's eyes widened in horror," She, killed people?" She asked, her voice soft, and terrified at the newly recieved fact her Father gave her._

_Winry looked sad once again, Edwina didn't like seeing her Mom sad, _

_But Edwina was confident that Alex could handle whatever life threw at him._

_And what he couldn't handle, she would take care of, no matter how angry she was at him._

_" I understand, Daddy." She said, her voice lowering slightly, trying to sound sorry, but the look in her eyes noted her annoyance at his lecture._

_" Edwina, **do you, understand?" **Ed repeated, sensing her ignoring his word._

_" Yes, okay? I understand!" She exclaimed, her voice raising._

_Edward inhaled, trying not to loose his tember, he already promised himself that he would try to be more patient with his stubborn Child. _

_" Edwina," He began._

_" Edwina, your Father just wants to make sure you understand that, your Brother made a mistake, and did something he wasn't sopposed to, and while we all forgive him, the rest of the world will **not." **Winry interupted, trying to explain more softly to her irritated Child._

_At her Mother's words, Edwina's expression became very fearful." Will you guys **really **be able to protect Alexis?" She asked, clearly fearful for her Brother._

_Inspite the rising sense of anger inside her..._

_" Don't worry about that, Edwina, I'll protect him." Ed promised once again._

_" But how do you know that you'll be able to?" She asked, still worried._

_" Trust me, Edwina, your Father is good at getting himself out of a dangerous situation." Winry assured her with a smile._

_" Really? He can never escape **your **wrath fast enough." She pointed out, completely innocent of any insult._

_" Edwina, thats enough now!" Ed mumbled to his Daughter, prying that didn't rouse Winry's ire._

_" Ed, why does she describe my anger like I turn into some sort of Demon?" The Mechanic asked her nervous Husband, irritated._

_" Who knows!" Ed said quickly, then continued." Now, as you both know, Alex not only created her, he recently renamed her Alicia." He explained._

_" Aww, what a pretty name!" Winry said, smiling._

_" Okay, thats nice and all, but does she know now that she **isn't **me?" Edwina asked, a little nervous that it might be no._

_" Yes, she knows now, she didn't at first, but she dicided to trust Alex's word, though she was devastated at the news at first, she seems to have more or less forgiven him, and she feels incredibly guilty for hurting you." Ed answered._

_" Thats good, so where is she now?" Edwina asked,_

_" Al, Alexis and I picked her up in the woods and brought her home with us, she's sleeping in Alex's room, Alexis is sleeping to." Ed explained._

_" Really?" Winrey asked, "Did she want to come here?"_

_" Of course, it would've been awkward if she didn't." Ed answered._

_" But I have to ask you both this, are you both willing to allow her to stay here with us?" Edward asked, seriously._

_Edwina shrugged," I'm cool with it." She replied._

_Winry was quiet for a moment, it was a lot for her to take in._

_" Mommy?" Edwina asked, worried._

_" Winry, you don't have to answer right away if its to much pressure for you, it wouldn't be fair for me to expect either if you to accept this whole situation right off the bat." Edward told his Wife, placing his hand on hers._

_" I did." Edwina chimed in, raising her hand._

_Winry shook her head," No, its not that, Ed. I'm more then willing to accept her, its just, a little strange, thats all, but I know that you and Al wouldn't have brought her here if she was any danger to our Children._

_And I'm going to be there for Alexis this time, that much is certain." Winry said, with no doubt evident in her deep blue eyes._

_" It would make him happy if you did." Ed said, smiling back. _

End of flaskback.

" She took it fine, but I'm sure she still wants to say her piece." Edwina answered, speaking softly.

" And, what about you?" Alexis asked, nervously.

To his surprize, a grin appeared on Edwina's face," I'm fine! And don't worry, I forgive you," Then she glanced at Alicia, who hid timidly behind Alex. " **Both **of you." She assured, smiling.

Alexis couldn't believe it! There he was agonizing over the thought of her not forgiving him, and she did just that without even hitting him?

" Are you serious?" He asked, still unsure.

" Uh, yeah!" She said, looking at him like he was stupid.

" But, why?" He asked once again,

" Because, stupid! Your my Brother! And no matter what you do, no matter what unforgivable lows you sink to in the future, I will **always **forgive you! Always protect you! And I don't want you doubting that again, understand?" Edwina shouted at him, just a few inches from him, pointing at him, awaiting his response.

Alexis found himself somewhat petrified, one, because he was still somewhat afraid, two, because he was shocked that she forgave him so easily,

And three, he didn't know how to thank her.

" Thank you, Edwina." He said, his smile returning, and his golden eyes lighting up with joy.

Edwina, who was smiling as well, surprized him by jumping forward and hugging him! " No problem, its what Sisters are for." She replied happily.

Alex returned the hug," Yeah, and I'm sorry for everything else thats happend, I didn't mean for any of it."

" I know, Niisan." She said, smiling still.

" Wait, I should apologize, not Alex!" Alicia exclaimed.

Edwina looked to Alicia, a bit confused.

" Alicia.." Alex began, breaking the hug, but then Edwina stopped him.

" Okay, are you sorry for what you did?" She asked, looking serious.

" Yes, of course!" She said, timidly.

" Alright, then all's forgiven! Edwina exclaimed with a big smile, patting Alicia on her head.

She didn't want to let on, but Edwina was still a little uneasy about the Alchemic Doll, but she wasn't about to keep her from finding peace.

" Huh?" Alicia was completely dumbfounded by her!

" O-Okay, I'm glad." She replied, returning the smile, nervously.

" Edwina, do you know where Alphonse went?" Alexis askied, remembering Al's promise to tell him what he knew about his blood.

Then a thought accured to him, _Should I tell Edwina about my blood? _He thought.

He glanced at Edwina and Alicia actually talking to oneanother, smiling, giggling, they were happy.

And he wouldn't ruin that for her.

He'd keep that secret, a little bit longer.

" Edwina?" He asked, this time to get her attention.

" Oh, sorry, Uncle Al went back home with Mei, he said that we all had to sort this out on our own accord, that, and Mei didn't want Lin to wake up to an emty house." She answered.

" I see." Alexis said, looking away slightly, he would have to ask him later." I should go, and beg for Mom's mercy, heh, heh," He joked as he stepped off his bed, and whated to the door.

" Alex, your Mommy will love you no matter what, I know it." Alicia assured him,

Alexis smiled, _That sounds like something Lin would tell me. _" Thanks Alicia." He said, as he walked out hid bedroom door.

Alexis stood outside his door and breathed in deeply." Okay, time to tie the rest of the loose ends." He said, his young face calm but every other part of him was nervous as hell!

But there was no taking his promise back now, and besides, he was far to guilty to break it.

* * *

><p>Winry and Edward sat on the couched beside oneanother, Ed had just got done explaining to Winry what was happening with Mustang, and the investigation going on in Central,<p>

That there was a manhunt, and the one they wanted was their Son!

Winry's endless worry for Alexis was only worsening, but she wanted Ed to be completely honest with her, no matter how ugly the truth gets.

" Edward," Winry said, her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

" What is it, Winry?" He replied.

" Alex is afraid to tell me, isn't he?" She asked her Husband.

" Yeah, he is, you can't really blame him, after all, you are his Mother, and its natural that he's a little afraid, but don't worry, I assured him that you deserved to hear his side of the story, that, and I told him that he was due for an apology for scaring you like that." Ed explained.

" Ed, what if that scared him more?" Winry asked, slightly excasperated at her Husband's carelessness.

" Don't worry, I'm past all that now."

Winry turned her head slightly and saw Alexis standing there, dressed in his usual black attire, and his normally tied back hair was now being worn loose.

" Alexis? Your okay now right?" She asked, looking like she was on the brink of tears again out of relief at the sight of her Son.

Alex suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him!" Don't cry Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry or upset you, I swear! And I promise, I'll tell you everything, just don't cry anymore!" Alexis shouted, tears in his eyes now,

He really was a monster...

" Alex," Winry began, then got off the couch then kneeled down and hugged her Son.

" I'm not mad, I know you didn't mean it, any of it, and you don't have to torment yourself over this one mistake, because youv'e brought Alicia to a home and Family, and gave her a reason in her excistence, and because of that she and Edwina were able to reconcile, and this whole thing was just the wake-up call your Father needed to finally be honest with you and your Sister,

And frankly, I'm amazed that you were **actually **created a child made of Automail, so you don't have to make yourself suffer like this, because you've already began the road to making up for it, and you have many people who love you, and will help you every step of the way." Winry assured him.

Alexis, was not nearly as surprized as he thought he's be, but he was relieved none the less.

Ed smiled, happy to see that Alex no longer had a reason to be afraid of the thought of his Mother rejecting him.

" Mom, thank you, for, well, not killing me for breaking basically every major rule you and Dad ever set down for me, and while I'm relieved that you forgive me, I'm still going to tel you my end of this whole mess." Alexis said, a rare sense of joy in his heart, and the relief that came with his Mother's love.

" Winry took a deep breath and sat back on the couch," I'm ready to hear it, Alexis." She said, her expression and tone was undaunting.

" Okay, if your sure." Alexis replied.

* * *

><p>Alex spent the next hour explaing the story to his Mother,<p>

From start to finish.

From the comatose bully to the glowing blood.

Te only thing he left out, like with the rest of them, was the voice in his head.

He wasn't sure why he didn't feel the need to tell them about it, but he'd focus on that later.

" Well, that is some story." Was Winry's response to everything.

" So, the glowing blood thing doesn't bother you?" Alex asked, nervous.

" No, of course not, your my Son no matter what strange things happen to you physically." Winry said, smiling brightly.

" So **everything **is okay with you?" Edward asked, just to be certain.

" Mm-hmm." Winry replied, still smiling.

" Even the part with us taking Alicia in, as one of the Family?" Ed asked.

Alex fell silent, waiting for her answer.

" Of course! Why the hell would I pass up the once-in-a-lifetime-chance to actually see an all Automail engineered girl?

As an engineer, it would be a crime!" She shouted happily, her blue eyes glittering with anticipation.

Ed and Alex just sat there, feeling a little sorry for Alicia.

" Well, whatever your reason, I guess." Alexis said with a sigh.

" Once a gearhaed, always a gearhead." Ed said under his breath.

" What was that?" Winry demanded, turning angerly to Ed,

" Nothing." Ed said, while turning his head away from her angry glare.

Alexis smiled, happy to see that everything was back to normal,

At least, for now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Alphonse's house, he and his wife both sat down in silence at their dining room table,<p>

Lin was outside, sparring with Xiao mei, much like her Mother used to when she was her age, and Lin shows just as great of skill in her martial arts as her Mother.

Al had just got done explaining his 'Theory' to his Wife, who sat with a horrified, yet denying gaze.

" There, theres just no way, not Alexis, are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

" Well, I don't know for sure if I'm right, but theres a lot of evidence that suggests that maybe I am." Al answered, also unsure.

" But what led you to believe something so, far-fetched?"

" Years ago, my Dad told me what had accured in Xerxes, and, for reasons I still can't quite explain myself, I thought back to it when Alexis confessed to me,

And for just a brief second, his presence was, a little bit off, and I felt, a feeling of dread, like someone was there with him."

" So you really believe, that, it might be true?" Mei asked, her black eyes were wide with worry.

Alphonse's expression suddenly went intense and serious.

" Yes, Mei, I think that Father's returned."

* * *

><p>How's that for a cliffhanger? Heh, heh, I bet you hate me now :p And just its cleared, the flashback wasn't over, Ed and Edwina have a little heart-to-heart next chapter :)<p> 


	8. Family

Here ya go, to my readers, with love!

* * *

><p>" Alicia, where'd you go?" Edwina called out, cupping her small hands around her mouth, she was standing by a large oak tree with a swing tied to one of the bigger branches, that was located in their backyard,<p>

Alicia sat on a high branch, over the blonde girl below her, struggling to stifle the giggles rising in her throat.

Edwina and Lin were showing her how to play hide-in-seek, and so far, it looked like she was winning.

It had been two days since Alicia had joined the Elric Family,

Alicia had often struggled with the ploys of a normal Family life that wasn't limited to just Alexis and many lonely hours in a treehouse, just sitting alone, only with the meager holes that shone through the wooden cracks and consistantly closed curtains, and basic Alchemy books to keep her company.

But she was started to get used to her new Family and living enviorment, sometimes she still expressed discomfort over trying to act as a normal child should, but she was hanging in there.

And she no longer bared an identicle face to Edwina either, thanks to Alexis, she now had a face of her very own!

Alexis had Alicia chose how she wanted to look,

Start of flashback-

_" Alicia, since you now know and accept that you are not Edwina, you must now look that as such, and have your own appearence." Alexis explained to Alicia, who was sitting on his bed in front of him, she was wearing a navy-blue, long-sleaved dress, with a neck-high collar with a lace trimming at the base, covering the top half of her metal body well._

_And was now sleeping in his room, at first Ed and Winry considered letting her sleep in Edwina's room, but as much as Edwina wanted to make peace with her, she still felt that it was to soon to let her stay in the same room as her,_

_That, and Alicia was still severely attached to her Creator, and was not yet ready to leave his side._

_Which Alexis didn't mind that much, he let her sleep in his bed while he took the floor in a sleeping bag, it worked out okay._

_But he had to give Alicia her own face, her own voice, her own hair, her own Idenity!_

_He felt he owed her that much at least._

_" Okay, Niisan, what will I look like?" She asked._

_" I'll let you pick, that way it will have more meaning." Alex replied, wondering what she might pick, what she will look like, in his mind, Alicia was Alicia, she had no appearence other then what was presented before his eyes, and he loved her regardless, but now there was a chance for an image to the name, and that would prove interesting._

_" Okay, I'll be right back!" Alicia said before standing up and walking over to Alex's desk, opening one of the top drawers, and pulled out a piece of paper, and pulled a pen off the desk, and wrote something down._

_Alex watched her in curiousity, I wonder what she'll pick. He thought to himself._

_Alicia then ran back to Alexis's bed and presented Alex with the paper, with a big grin on her pretty face._

_Alexis wordlessly took the paper and read it, Alicia watched nervously as she waited for a response from him._

_Then a smirk slowly spread over Alexis's face and he looked up from the paper, smiling at Alicia." Let's do it." He said happily._

_A moment later, Alex set Alicia into a Transmutation circle he drew on the hardwood floor. (He didn't need the circle, but he didn't dare use his powers again, he was scared that something, bad, will come of it.) She sat there calmly, with a joyful smile._

_" Are you ready, Alicia?" Alexis asked his newest Sister._

_" As I'll ever be." She said with a shrug._

_" Okay, here goes nothing." Alex said as he set his hands down on the wooden floor, and a blue Alchemic surge swept throught the circle and then Alicia, her eyes went a solid white as the Alchemic bolts were reaching all around the room, Alex started to feel concerned._

_What if it doesn't work? He thought with dread, then there was a large flash!_

_Alexis let out a yell and sheilded his eyes from the blinding light, and got knocked back into his bedframe by the backlash!_

_Alexis felt the reaction eventually die down, and opened his eyes, they were a bit blurry from the flash, but he could vaguely make out an image before him._

_" Alicia?" He called out, rubbing his eyes, trying to get some of his vision back._

_" Yes, Niisan?" A new voice replied._

_Alex looked up from rubbing his eyes, and gasped at what he saw!_

_It worked! And Alicia looked amazing!_

_She now had a deep Burgundy color in her hair as opposed to light Blonde, and instead of her human counterpart's long blonde hair, hers was now worn short, and cut very neatly just over her small shoulders, with her fringes covering her whole forhead, and her once deep blue eyes were now a more light frosty blue, and her eyes were now slightly sharper then Edwina's,_

_And her skin tone was now paler then Edwina's, which gave her an elegant china doll look, she was beautiful, and Alexis couldn't be more proud._

_And also, since she had an affinity for wearing dark colored, long-sleaved dresses, as opposed to the Blonde tomboy, she finally had more individuality from Edwina._

_Alicia wore the dresses, one, because she liked them, and two, because they, along with the bloomers underneath, and calf length leather boots, concealed her metal body, and kept her secret well-hidden from the rest of the world._

_Alexis said that he liked her new look, and that made Alicia very happy._

_Ed and Winry liked it to, and were glad that she could now go by an idenity of her very own._

_Edwina was probably the most happy/relieved at her new look, because it meant that she, and only she, was now Edwina Elric,_

_And Alicia was just her own self now, Alicia Elric._

End of flashback-

" Ha! There you are!" Edwina yelled, startling Alicia,

" Heh, yeah, I guess you did." Alica replied, then jumped down from the branch, doing a few flips in mid'air before landing in a crouched down position.

" Whoo, I win!" Edwina shouted proudly while jumping up and down with her little fists raised in the air, seemingly unaware of the Automail girl's remarkable agility.

Lin, on the other hand, was amazed by Alicia's skill. " Wow.." She said in wonder." Thats amazing, Alicia."

" Oh, it was nothing, really! I bet you could do the same thing if you tried." She said, blushing, while waving her hands insistingly in front of her.

She met Lin yesterday, actually, and its safe to say that they hit it off rather nicely.

Lin was a fun, and cheerful, sweet, and not as agressive as Edwina, which was good for Alicia's more shy and reserved nature,

But don't get the wrong idea, Alicia enjoyed spending time with the young Alchemist, but Edwina's tough, tomboy nature was already at noticeable odds with Alicia's,

But they still managed to get along just fine, albeit with a bit of tension hanging on each word that they spoke.

Sometimes Alicia wondered if Edwina had truly come to accept her presence here.

It was most likely just some lingering paranoia on Alicia's part, but, sometimes, she felt like she wasn't welcome..

" Y-Yes, Edwina, you've won, so wheres Niisan?" Alicia asked shyly.

" Yeah, where is Alexis, I still want to have a word with him." Lin chimed in.

Edwina stopped mid-cheer and went silent.

" I'm not sure where he is right now, I think he said something about talking to Dad about something important, I dunno." Edwina answered to Alicia, with a shrug.

Then she turned to Lin." And you don't have to talk to him about anything, Lin, its none of your business, and you'll just end up making him feel bad about his little mistake all over again, he just started getting over it, somewhat, and he doesn't need you messing it up!" Edwina angerly scolded her younger Cousin, who just stood there patiently, taking in the lecture with good nature.

" Ok, Edwina, I won't say anything to him about it." She said, oddly calm.

" Good." Edwina said, folding her arms, an angry look still noticable on her face.

" And while I'm at it, I'll just **stop** speaking to him altogether, maybe **that** will make you happy and finally get you over this little jealousy faze of yours."Lin spat angerly at Edwina, who was now fuming.

" Why the hell would I be jealous of you? Theres nothing about you worth being being jealous of!" Edwina spat back!

While the two girl's argued over this very trivial matter, Alicia stood there, wondering if she should intervine, or allow them to express their long overdue anger with one another

She still had some lingering connection to Edwina's emotions, and it turns out that she was right the first time they met, Edwina harbored some jealousy over Lin and Alexis's close bond.

But Alicia knew from her own perscective that Edwina had absolutely no reason to be, that it was all in her head.

But Edwina was still only six, so she guessed it was only naturual that she felt that way.

" Hey, hey, theres no need to fight, you two." She said, somewhat timidly.

The two arguing girl's stopped and turned towards her, and to Alicia's surprize, seemed willing to hear her out.

" You two can agree that you both love Niisan, right?" She asked, nervous that she may have just made it worse.

" Of course!" Lin exclaimed.

" Yeah, I guess." Edwina said, more stubbornly.

" Good, then thats all you need to agree on, right?" Alicia asked, hoping that it would take.

They both could see that Alicia was trying, so they dicided to cut her a break.

" Okay." They both said in union.

" Great!" Alicia exclaimed, beaming happily.

" But on the original conversation, **what** is he talking to Daddy about?" She asked.

" I dunno, but he had that serious, and scary look on his face when I asked him, so I dicided to leave it be." Edwina answered, looking nervous for an unknown reason, Alicia figured it was just her worrying for Alexis's safty, he was safe in their home, but on the outside, there lied the danger, Edwina knew this fact,

And Alicia could sense Edwina's rising worry.

_Could it be about Daddy investigating the scene of the, well, many, many crimes that **I** commited?_ Alicia thought, nervously.

Sometimes, Alicia could still feel the guilt of what she'd done tear at her Soul, but yet, there was still a strange feeling that came with it, like it was, only a dream, a terrible, gruesome dream that she wanted to forget!

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

_I hope Alex doesn't dicide to go himself, he barely survived the mere thought of the horrors that took place there, if he were to actually see it, I fear he may go mad! _

" Uh, let's go back to the house, and see whats going on." Lin suggested, seeing how worried Alicia was.

" Okay." Alicia replied with a small smile.

" Yeah, I'm a little curious myself." Edwina said, with her hands behind her head.

And the three girls went back to the house together, with Edwina leading the way.

Her long, golden braid flowing behind her, and a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p>" But Dad, you have to let me go with you, please!" Alexis exclaimed to his Father.<p>

" I already told you, the answer is 'no' " Edward replied," How did you even find out about the investigation, anyway? Weren't you already asleep?"

" Alicia told me about it."Alex answered," And I don't want you going alone, Dad!"

" I'm sorry, Alexis, but you can't go." Edward replied sternly, while shaking his head. " And why would you want to, anyway."

" Its not that I want to, Dad, its that I need to! I'm her Creator, so only I will see for certain if theres any evidence that will say if either Alicia or I were involved." Alexis argued.

" Al and **I** will take care of it, Alexis,** you** just need to stay here, and** not** take any uneccissary risks." Ed said, trying to calm his upset Child.

" But Dad, what if you two miss something?" Alexis asked, severely nervous.

" We won't, Alex, I promise." Ed tried to assure him, but Alexis was unconvinced.

" I don't want to risk it." Alex replied, arms crossed, looking up at his Father seriously.

" Well, I'm sorry, Alex, but I'm not giving you a choice in this." Ed replied, equally standing his ground.

" Why not?" Alex asked, trying not to sound to childish.

" Alex, if you go with us, don't you think that it might be a bit suspicious?" Ed retorted.

" Well, I-" Alex stuttered, not knowing how to reply.

" Exactly." Edward stated with a cocky grin, knowing that he won the arguement.

" Okay, fine! You've got me there, but I will say this. While I do trust you, Dad, I still cannot shake the feeling that theres more going on then we know." Alex said, shifting his Golden eyes as though he was looking out for an Assassin, or an Army of gunmen promising to shoot his head off, as he confessed what he thought to be his own, unjustified, and completely insane paranoia to his Father.

" Of course theres more behind the scenes, Alex." Ed replied, looking somewhat annoyed all of a sudden.

" T-There is? So I'm not just being paranoid?" Alex asked, half relieved that he wasn't going mad, well, just yet, anyway. And half worried what his Dad meant.

" Of course your not being paranoid, this is **Mustang** we're dealing with, and he's **always** got something up his sleeve." Edward explained. "And you best watch out for that in the future."

" I'll keep that in mind, Dad. But what am I going to do while you and Uncle Al go and investigate the, uh, **_Crime scene?_ **" Alex asked.

" You just need to go to School with Lin, and your Sister, like always," Ed stated sternly, Alex wasn't happy to hear that, his eyes narrowed a bit, as he looked towards the hardwood floor.

Ed took notice of this, and kneeled down, and placed his hands on Alex's small, Eight-year-old shoulders." Alex, listen, this is important, while your at School, you have to try to act normal, don't do anything that would be deemed as suspicious, so refrain from using that trick of yours, and try not to beat someone up with a pipe, okay?" Ed, half joking at the pipe part, asked.

Alex lifted his head up, his gaze meeting Edward's "What, was there something unnatural about my behavior?" He asked, a look of worry in his eyes.

Ed smiled warmly," No, of course not." Ed replied to his worried Son, while patting him on the head.

_I wonder if Alphonse shares your Analysis, Father._ Alex thought, half worried of what Al's theory of him may behold, and half angered at himself for once again not being up front with the truth, that he dreaded would soon surface itself for all to see,

The evil, terrible voice in his head that wouldn't be silent, demanding that he use his Alchemic prowess again, trying to tempt the young Alchemist,

But all in vain, Alex made no plans to break divine law again, but Alex knew that the his iron-willed stand-off against the voice may not last for long, for the painful, searing feeling in his head had returned, and just as before, it would only subside when he used his unique powers.

And that pain, without fail, always drove him a little, **insane**...

Then they heard the door open, and Alexis's gold eyes narrowed, not because he was angry with Alphonse, he had no reason to be, but because he was sure that Al knew something about what was plagueing him, and Alex, quite frankly, wanted to know what was driving him crazy!

And in came Alphonse, just as Alex predicted, with his usual smile.

_Your deep perception is well hidden, Uncle Al._ Alex thought, then he forced his expression to soften, hiding his keen perception as well.

" Hey, Al, thanks for coming over to help out, it really means a lot." Ed said, thankful that his Brother was as reliable as ever.

" Yes, thank you, Alphonse." Alexis said, with a smile.

" Neither of you need to thank me, its no trouble." Al insisted.

" Thats where your wrong, Alphonse, its a lot of trouble, you and Dad have to aid the Fuhrer, A.K.A, Mustang, a former ally, and may, in the future, be a potential enemy! In an investigation that may in all likelyhood, if what Dad said about him be a test as to whether either of you know something, and if thats not the case, you may not be able to cover all of my or Alicia's tracks, thus, leading to what may be my inevidable arrest, and Alicia being hauled off to some labratory in Central."

" Uh, Alexis, are you trying to go somewhere with this very disturbing reminder of our situation?" Edward asked.

" Yes." Alexis stated, " You have to let me go!" He then shouted childishly.

" I already told you, NO!" Ed stated, starting to get angry with his Son.

_Looks like no matter how much they bond, they'll always butt heads now and then. _Al thought_,_ watching the two continue their arguement.

" Al, do you think I should go with you guys? " Alex suddenly asked his Uncle.

" Hey! Don't drag Al into this! " Ed snapped.

" Take it easy, Ed. He has every right to want to go with us and try to fix his mistake," Al said patiently, then looked to his Nephew," But I'm afraid that I agree with your Father on this one, the risk is just to great." Al gave as his honest answer.

Alex gave a deep breath, trying to calm himself." Very well, I understand. I will do as I'm told and go to school as I usually would." Alexis said in his usual monotone.

" Good, I'm glad you understand." Al replied, smiling.

But Ed wasn't buying it, Alex was a good kid and all, but never just gave in unquestionably when he wasn't winning at an arguement that was at his own expense.

" And don't even think about sneaking over to Cedar vally by yourself, ya got it, Alex?" Ed demanded.

_Damn! He found me out rather quickly, didn't he?_ Alex thought, irritated.

" I wasn't planning anything like that, Dad, why don't you trust me?" Alex asked cooly.

Then, at that moment, Edwina, Alicia, and Lin all walked in through the front door.

" Do I need to go into detail?" Ed asked, gesturing towards Alicia, which caused the latter to gaze in Ed's direction, tilting her head to one side once again in her usual adorable confusion.

Alexis tensed up a bit, knowing just how thoroughly his Father had just bested him." Yeah, sorry." He said, his shame of the reality of his sin returning once again to plague him with pain and sorrow,

But also, in an odd way, kept his restless spirit, and the voice, in line, and away from temptation.

_He sure is acting much more devious, lately, I wonder if Ed has noticed it to?_ Al thought, praying still to the god that neither he nor his Brother believed in that he was somehow, and in some way, **wrong**!

" Hey, whats going on in here?" Edwina asked, her voice sounded innocent, but her eyes spelled out her suspicion.

" Nothing, Sweetheart, your Uncle and I were just going to go, um, **_run an errand for a while_**, Right Al?" Edward lied, not wanting his Daughter to worry.

" Yes, that's right, nothing else is going on here." Al said as well,

Ed face palmed at that, his younger Brother was obviously not the best liar.

_Way to ham it up, Al._ Alex thought, just sensing that Edwina was already suspicious of something.

Which he appeared to be correct on, Edwina gave both Adults a look of disbelief. _Whats really going on here_? She thought to herself, and was able to simply guess her Brother's involvement in the matter.

" Okay then, I believe you guys." Edwina lied as well, playing along.

_She's lying_. Ed and Alex both caught on immediately, neither of them surprized.

" Anyway, you guys should all be going to School about now, you don't want to run late." Ed reminded them.

" Oh crap! I almost forgot!" Edwina yelled, then ran out of the room very fast, darting past Alexis, who just barely managed to step to the side in time!

" Language!" Edward called after her.

" You to, Lin." Al told his Daughter.

" Okay, come on, Alicia." Lin replied, then grabbed Alicia's hand, leading her out of the room,

With the latter glancing over at Alex, who had averted his eyes from her gaze, like he had something to hide within them that he knew she could probably read, but he didn't want her to see.

_Whats he planning to do? Theres no way Daddy will let him accompany them to Cedar valley, but I can't imagine Alex just standing idley by either, oh, I hope he doesn't do anything reckless!_ Alicia silently worried to herself.

Lin could detect that there was a pretty heavy conversation going on in the room, and that they were not a part of it!

" Lin, do you have a bad feeling about whats going to happen in the future?" Alicia asked the Bi-racial girl as they walked up the stairs.

Lin then stopped in her tracks and stood silent for a moment, since her back was turned to Alicia, the metal girl could not see the look of uncertainty on her face.

Then she turned around with a gentle smile.

" When it comes to either Alex or Edwina, I always have a bad feeling about the future, but I'll always look out for them, however I can." She stated before continueing up the stairs.

Alicia smiled." Thats good to hear."

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse went into the car to meet with the other investigaters, neither of the knew what to expect, but both knew that since they were working for Mustang once again, that they were not going to be the ones in control.<p>

Alexis stood at the door, seeing them off, but not saying a word, just stoicly leaning on the door frame, watching then with piercing golden eyes.

" He is not happy with you, Ed." Al pointed out, trying to stifle a laugh upon seeing Ed's annoyed expression.

" Yeah, well thats to bad, its just to dangerous for him to come along, we're basically going behind enemy lines here! So Alex is just going to have to deal with it." Ed said stubbornly.

" But still, Alex may have a point, we may miss something." Al pointed out.

" I'm aware of that, Al, but with the thought of my Son going into Asylam, or maybe even Death row, it tends to pale in comparison.

And even if we miss something, they won't have anything that could link it to Alexis, but if Alexis goes with, that may change the whole outcome." Edward replied, despising the sound of his own words.

It was still a tough pill to swallow, his Son being a wanted Criminal, and his life constantly in danger, but it did nothing to sway the former Alchemy genius's dicision.

" I guess your right." Al agreed, albeit a little reluctantly.

Al could see his Brother's unease clearly, he didn't blame him, it was all very, _**strange**_.

* * *

><p>Alexis watched as they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the left side of the dirt road.<p>

Alex's face softened into a sad expression, he was truly worried for his Father and Uncle, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now, it was all out of his hands,

All he could do now was sit there, and wait, like always.

Alex then heard the door open, and lowered his face, not wanting them to see how sad he was, so threy wouldn't worry about him further, he'd been enough trouble to them as it is.

The three girls walked out of the house, Alicia and Lin noticed that Edwina stopped,

" What was all that tension about earlier, Nii-san?" Edwina asked her Big Brother.

" Oh, me and Dad were just argueing, thats all." Alex said with a fake smile and a carefree shrug.

"Okay, is that all thats happening here?" She pressed on.

_She can read me like book, can't she?_ Alexis mused, smiling sincerely inside.

" Yes, that all, and you should be happy, Winny, this time its not **you** and Dad argueing." Alex teased, with a smirk.

" S-Shut up, Alex! We don't fight that much!" Edwina retorted, embarassed." And don't call me 'Winny', you know I don't like that nickname!" She yelled, getting defensive.

She had every right to be, of course, she'd never admit it, or say it aloud, but she and her Father had recently reached, a level of terms with eachother...

Start of flashback- Continued from the last chapter.

_Winry stood up from where she sat," Ed, " Winry whispered to her Husband, " I'm going to leave you with Edwina so you two can resolve your disagreement, you need to be honest with her, give her an explanation on why your so strict with her, in spite how she likes to act, you word means the world to her, thats why it hurts her so much whenever you don't approve of what she does."_

_" Yeah, I know, but its not going to be an easy task, like I said before, shes **really** stubborn." Ed whispered back with a sigh._

_" Like Father, like Daughter." Winry teased with a smile._

_Ed let out a sigh," I know, I know." He replied._

_Winry then look to her Daughter, who was waiting for their quiet conversation to end." Edwina, you and Daddy are going to have a talk, and sort this whole mess out." She told her._

_" Aww, man! Do we have to, its not like he'll ever give me a straight answer anyway!" The young Alchemist snapped angerly, while darting her gaze away from her Father, voicing the frusteration that had been building up for some time at last._

_Edward felt a sting of guilt at her words, but he knew that he deserved it, but he would make sure to be honest with her this time._

_" Well, good luck, Edward." Winry said as she walked out, knowing that it was time to leave them two alone._

_When the door shut, Edward and Edwina sat in a very uncomfortable silence,_

_Okay, Ed, time to be the grown-up and try to call a truce. Ed thought to himself, still unsure of how to deal with his child._

_" Edwina, listen, I know your not exactly happy with me right now, but, I'm sorry for everything, I never meant to upset you this bad, I was being very stupid before." Ed tried to apologize, hoping that she'd accept it._

_" Sorry for what? Constantly berating me for wanting to study Alchemy? Or the now pretty ironic fact that all the while you were so worried about me screwing up, you managed to overlook Alexis's little Experiment? " Edwina asked sardonically, obviously not ready to forgive him just yet._

_Ed suddenly found himself wondering if this was how his Father felt when dealing with him._

_Edwina then gave a fake gasp and continued her sarcastic rant," Or maybe the fact that you are always giving me lecture upon lecture, but never any answers, is that it, Dad? Are you FINALLY going to give me some sort of answer?"_

_Ed sighed sadly, she was right._

_He had been to busy watching Edwina like a hawk because he belived that she'd get to reckless, because she reminded him so much of himself, because he believed that she would fly to close to the sun, just as he did,_

_Because he didn't trust her,_

_Because he didn't trust who he **used** to be._

_And all the while, neglected the desperate cries of the child who was already made the Wax wings, and was falling hastily back down to earth,_

_He was so stupid, such a terrible Father, and teacher to them._

_" Edwina, I only scolded you because I worried, because I care, not because I don't have faith in your abilities." Ed replied at last._

_His Daughter's previously angered face softened at those words." Really?" She asked, she almost felt like crying, that was all she ever wanted to hear from him, all this time._

_" Of course, Edwina, your a great Alchemist, and you have a countless amount of potential still, you could be one of greatest if you tried, I'd bet my life on that!" Ed assured her._

_" Dad, you don't have to lie to me just because you feel bad." Edwina said, suddenly wondering if he was being sincere._

_" Edwina, its not a lie, not this time, I mean every word of it, and I also mean it when I say that, inspite the impression I often gave you, you didn'y do anything wrong._

_The one with the problem, was me, I was worried that, you'd repeat my mistakes." Edward finally confessed to Edwina._

_" What mistake? " Edwina asked._

_" Well, you see, Uncle Al and I used to use Alchemy when we were kids, just like you and your Brother do now, well, Al still does, but anyway, we did something with it that we weren't sopposed to do, and well, lets just say we paid a pretty hefty price for it." Ed explained, feeling very uneasy, he knew he had to come clean with her, but that didn't make it an easy task for him, when he told Alex,_

_Alex already knew the story at that point and had time to get used to the knowledge, and then eventually come to forgive Ed for it._

_But Edwina was just learning the truth, and with that ran the risk of her resenting him for taking his past mistakes out on her._

_And he'd deserve it, completely._

_" So you made a huge mistake when you were little and just unfairlt assumed that I'd share your dicisions?" Edwina asked, a tint of anger in her voice._

_" Yes, I did, and I know that wasn't fair of me, I just couldn't stand the thought of you suffering like Al and I did._

_" Yes! It was unfair! This whole time, I thought I did something wrong, that I was making a mistake somehow, but all the while, it was just you, and your stupid assumptions!" Edwina exclaimed angerly, tears of pain and sorrow filling her deep blue eyes._

_" Edwina," Ed said sadly, knowing how badly hurt Edwina was, and that it was his fault that she was crying now._

_He tried to reached for his saddened Daughter, wanting to comfort her, but she angerly knocked him away!_

_" Don't touch me! I don't want your pity!" She spat, wiping away her own tears, glaring at him with the most angry expressions he's ever seen her possess, it tore at Edward's heart to see his little girl so angry, so hurt, and since it was all aimed at him, that only made the pain worse._

_"Edwina, I know your not ready to accept it yet, but I am truly sorry." Ed said softly to her, the saddness noticalbe in his Golden eyes,_

_Edwina could see that he was being sincere now, and though she was glad, she was far to angry with the endless dishonesty she recieved from everyone around her to say anything about her relief, but still, she wanted answers, and this was more the likely the only chane she'd get any from her Dad._

_" Just tell me the rest of the story, why can't you use your Alchemy now?" Edwina asked, somewhat coldly._

_" Well, its a prettu complicated story, its going to take a while to tell the whole story, and you may see Al and I a little differently, but I promse, that theres nothing to worry about, that was then, and this is now, okay?"_

_More then I do now? Edwina thought bitterly." Whatever, just tell me already."_

_Edward spent a good part of the morning telling his bitter Daughter the story, the whole story._

_Edwina remained silent the whole time, just looking on with an angry, yet neutral stare, leaving Edward to wonder what her definant reply would be._

_" And thats the story, Edwina." Ed finally ending the long story that had weight on him for some time, always wondering just how to properly explain to his Children, and now that they both knew the truth, he still found himself worrying about what kind of negative effect it may have on them._

_But that was neither here nor there, right now, he had to focus on whether of not Edwina would forgive him for the trouble he caused her, and if the truth provided her some much needed perspective._

_" Daddy," She began quietly," I'm sorry for all you and Uncle Alphonse had to endure, and I'm sorry that your Mom died like that, and I understand completely why you wanted her to come back, I truly feel sorry for all that happend." Edwina said, honestly, but somewhat, restrained._

_Edward knew that the restrain meant she hadn't fully forgiven him yet, but he figured she wouldn't right away, but she did understand, and at the moment, that was all he needed to hear._

_" I'm not, " Edward replied with a smile. " I wouldn't change a moment of my life for anything, because in the end, Al did get his body back, I kept my promise, and we both found the peace we longed for,_

_And also, I wouldn't change anything, because if anything was different, I may not have married your Mother, or had you and Alexis, and you guys are the entire world to me, and I never want you to suffer needlessly."_

_" Is Alexis suffering right now?" Edwina asked, sadly._

_Ed shook his head, then his expression turned serious." If your Brother is suffering, trust me, it won't be needless, its the pain he feels that makes him realize when he's crossed the line, and it will keep him from doing so again, and maybe show him the way back to the right path._

_A lesson without pain is worthless._

_I only regret that he had to learn it the hard way, like this."_

_" I'm sure he won't regret it in the end, just like you." Edwina assured him with her smile returning to highlight her angelic features._

_Ed returned the smile." Maybe so." He replied._

_Edward didn't ask Edwina if he was forgiven just yet, he knew he wasn't, but that was okay for now, she still loved him, and he loved her, that much would remain, Always._

End of Edwina's flaskback-

Alex chuckled a bit." I knows, I just love messin' with you." He continued to tease his Sister.

" W-Why, you..!" Edwina said, angered, as she threw a punch at her Brother!

With a cocky smirk, Alex dodged the hit gracefully, laughed a bit more, then jumped off the porch with Edwina jumping fight behind him, still angry.

The two Siblings continued their little sparring match, throwing punches, and blocking blows,

Both using the fighting passed on from their Father.

Lin and Alicia both watched nonchalantly,

Lin was used to the Sibling fighting like this when reaching a disagreement, it was once said by her Father that the way they fought reflected they way he and his Brother used to fight.

Lin couldn't help but chuckle still at that irony.

As for Alicia, she still had enough of Edwina's memories to know that tis was just how they settled their disbutes.

Then Alexis thought he heard a moter to a vehicle in the distance,

_Dad wouldn't be home by now, who is that?_ He thought as he blocked Edina's kick.

" Hey, Alex, what's up? You seeme distracted by something." Edwina speculated, yielding her stance and standing normally.

" Do you hear that?" He asked.

" Yeah, what is that?" Edwina replied, listening as well.

They both looked in the direction the sound came from, and they both saw a vehicle pulling up their driveway, and it wasn't there Father's!

Alex froze in place at the realization on who owned that Vehcle!

While Edwina stood there sereious look on her face.

" Whats wrong?" Alicia asked, stepping beside Edwina.

" Oh no!" Lin breathed out silently as she looked in the same direction.

Alicia followed their gaze and saw a Grayish/black car pull up in their driveway.

And then when the vehicle came to a stop, Alicia could see a beautiful woman, with Amber/Brown eyes, and a serious expression. with her long blonde hair falling loose over her shoulders step out.

And she wore a casual black blazer and matching skirt, and some heels.

And in the back seat, Alicia detected a young boy sitting there quietly, he had jet-black hair, in an unkempt style, and Amber eyes, with an equally stern look on his young face.

But as soon as he looked in their direction, a small smile graced his features, as though he reconized them.

" Who are they, Niisan?" Alicia asked Alexis.

" Its Ms. Riza and Eli." He answered, struggling to hide his rising panic.

" In other words, trouble!" Edwina said, with a serious voice, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Here ya go ;) See ya next chapter.<p> 


	9. Realization

Alexis quickly put on his most convincing pokerface he could manage, as soon as the whole situation presented itself in his mind.

Ms. Riza had to be there for a reason, why would she and Eli just visit out of the blue like this?

And where is Mustang?

A charge of anger bit at Alexis when he thought of what the answer might be.

He gritted his teeth as the words formed in his mind, _He tricked Dad, he's at the investigation. Damn him_!

Then he swallowed the rage welling up inside him, and plastered on the most convincing smile he could manage.

" What brings you here, Ms Riza?" Alex asked politely as he approached her.

" Actually, I came here to speak to your Parents, are they home?" Riza asked, smiling kindly to the young Alchemist.

She and her Husband was something of a surogate Aunt and Uncle to the three of them, so the kids were all very close with Hawkeye.

" Kinda early, don't ya think?" Edwina said, impolitely.

" Well, perhaps, and I do apologize for that, but its pretty important that I see them." Riza replied, and though her voice was stern as ever, she almost felt like laughing, when seeing how much She resembled her Father just then, and how she resembled him more whenever she saw her.

She was the spitting image of her Mother, but she had without a doubt inherited her Father's personality.

" Our Mother is in the house, you can probably find her in the basement doing the laundry." Alexis informed her, smiling kindly.

" Thank you, Alex, do you think it'll be okay if I go speak to her?" Hawkeye asked politely.

Alex thought hard about a way to respond to that,

_What if she's trying to find something suspicious in order to aid her stupid, deceitful Husband of hers_? He thought, with a sting of anger returning to him.

_I seriously hope that Dad kicks his ass for that_.

" I'm sure that it'll be fine." Alex replied with a smile.

Both to answer her question, and to reassure himself.

He didn't have any choice but to allow her entrance, if he were to resist, or try to make an excuse, it may look suspicious, and he knew well that Hawkeye was no fool and would surely notice it,

He wasn't about to be fooled by her kind smile!

And besides, Alicia was going to School with them, so she was safe with them.

He would just have to roll the dice and place his trust in his Mother's judgement.

She wasn't stupid either, and she was fierce in protecting her Children, so she'd never slip up if it would mean danger for any of her Children.

" Thank you very much, Alexis." She thanked him, smiling.

He knew that Alex ws much more matured and intelligent then the rest of his peers, so she tried to treat him as such,

With respect and understanding,

Understanding how frusterating it must be for him to deal with the constant condecendence of Adults.

Unfortunately for him, however, that was how Adults were, they are arrogant, and foolish, not even taking in even the most insightful and unexpectedly correct words from a child with the slightest ounce of consideration, disregarding it, simply because their Children and **must** not know anything.

And Alex, being ahead of even the smartest of his Teachers, with, of course, the exception of his Father and Uncle, he was often ignored because they did not understand his intelligence, or did not trust it, some were probably envious of it.

And those who did not ignore him, the envious ones, made his life miserable.

Riza understood this, which made her feel guilty of what she would have to do.

" What about me, Mom, what do you want me to do?" Eli yelled from the Car.

She then look to her Vehicle, where her Son, Eli sat.

" Eli, you just stay right there, this won't take long." She called back.

A sharp chill went down Alex's spine, not because of the fact that Mustang may or may not be in Resembol,

Or that Hawkeye may be searching for leads for him,

But because...

He would have to have some face time with Eli!

" Hey, Alexis." Eli said playfully, stepping out of the Car.

" Didn't your Mother say to stay in there?" Alexis asked, already sounding exasperated by the Amber-eyed Boy's precence.

" Come on, I'm sure she won't mind me catching up with my friends, right?" Eli replied, smiling a sheepish grin,

He then glanced at the new face, Alicia.

" Who's this?" Eli asked, politely smiling at the nervous Alicia.

" This is Alicia, she's a, friend from School." Alex said calmly.

_Good save, Niisan_! Edwina thought with a silent sigh of relief!

" Alicia, huh? Thats a really pretty name." Eli replied, giving another smile to Alicia, who blushed a little at his complement.

" T-thank you." She stuttered shyly.

Edwina shot dagger glares at Eli, which he did not see, but felt chills go up and down his spine anyway!

_Ooh, looks like Edwina's got some competion_. Lin thought, smiling playfully._ She shouldn't be surprized though,_ _Eli's a total flirt!_

_I swear to god, if he gets fresh with her, I'll beat that Amber-eyed moron into next month!_ Alex thought darkly, feeling very protective of his Sister/Daughter.

_I guess there some parental tendencies to out relationship after all_. Alex mused with a smile.

Then Eli gave a playful smile to Alex, Alex simply sighed, knowing what was going to happen next.

" So Alicia, whats your exact relationship with Alex? Do you like him?" Eli asked 'Innocently' Solely for the sake of causing Alex some embarassment, knowing that Alex was clueless when it came to girls.

" Yes, I do, very much." Alicia answered innocently with an eager nod, completely unaware of its double-meaning.

Alex heaved an exhausted sigh, and pinched the ridge of his nose, Eli was so tiresome.

" Will you stop messing with her already, Eli?" Alex asked, irritated.

" You seem pretty eager to change the subject, could you be the one with the hidden feelings, Alexis?" Eli teased with a devious grin.

A grin Alex wanted to smack right off Eli's baby-face himself!

" Of course I don't!" He stated, getting angered by his friend's teasing." She's more like Family to me, anyway."

" Didn't, Uncle Al say that that's what Daddy used to say about Mommy?" Edwina asked, not meaning to make things worse for her already flustered older Brother.

" Yes, but that was just a cover-up for Dad because he didn't want to confront his true feelings for Mom, I, however, do not possess any such feelings for Alicia, I do care for her dearly, but only within the limits of a Famial bond, understand?" He ranted to his Sister and friend.

"Whatever you say." Eli said with a shrug, then looked to Alicia once more.

" Well, anyway, Alex's stupidity aside, its nice to meet you, Alicia." Eli said extenting his small hand.

" Likewise." Alicia said, returning the smile, and shaking his hand.

He was like his Father, Roy, in many ways, particularly in the way he liked messing with people.

Of course, his was more out of chilish playfullness then deception.

And Alex and Edwina both understood why, he was probably bored in Central, no one could ever challenge him,

With the intellect and cleverness inherited from him Father, as well as the skill with Alchemy, he was bound to stick out like a sore thumb.

He probably scared the other children,

And there was no way his cleverness and wit **didn't** intimidate his Teachers.

But hey, at least in central Alchemy isn't so, Alien to the people, what with the State Alchemists, and all.

Not like it is in Resembol.

Maybe that was why he enjoyed the Elric children's company as much as he did.

They understood, at least a little.

" Hey, Eli, how've you been?" Edwina asked, being oddly quiet and looking away absently.

Alex never quite understood why she was so quiet around Eli, almost like she was nervous about something.

Alex didn't understand why, she could kick his ass in a heartbeat!

And he also didn't understand why their Dad always gave Eli an evil look whenever he played at their house.

But that wasn't very important at the moment.

" I'm fine, Edwina, though I have heard some stories about some '"Creature" killing a lot of people and terrorizing the country side, don't you think its strange, a metal beast that, according to the paper, had that kind of power, the conviction, to murder so many innocent people, and without remorse or pity?"

Alicia looked downward in silent shame of her many crimes, she fought back the black tears that threatened to escape from behind her Glass frosty blue eyes.

_My god, how could I have done such terrible things, as I am now, I'd never even think about killing anyone, and to those I have murdered, it feels more like a dream to me now, a dark, bloody, horrible dream, as oppose to an actual expierience in my life,_

_But one thing is still unclear to me, and thanks to Eli, I'm forced to think about what could be a truth most terrible now,_

_Will I lose control and kill again?_

_I no longer black out like before, but who's to say that the urge for killing won't return?_

_Oh my god, I need to ask Niisan about this_! Alicia thought in a mental haze of panic.

_I hope that Alex and Alicia are okay hearing this, Eli isn't meaning to, ut he's basicly throwing their every sin right back into their faces,_

_If they aren't okay, then the guilt must be eating away at both of them..._ Lin thought sadly, wishing desperatly that she could end their pain and torment, but knowing full wel that she could not.

She loved Alexis so much, yet when he needed someone to help him the most,

She was completely helpless to aid him in his journey to his redemption,

To help heal his endless pain, and finally unhaunt him of the many ghosts that plagued his every thought, his every dream, shaping his heart, his soul, and his resolve.

Turning it all into a cold, unbreakable steel that, knowing him and his strong will, he will use it to conquer his demons and find his salvation.

But she could not follow him on his journey, all she can do is watch, like the very thing that she is,

A helpless little girl.

_How, very sad._ Lin thought bitterly to herself.

"Its all just a little, chilling." Eli continued, innocently unaware of the harsh impact, as well as emotional toll his words were taking on his friends.

Alexis squeezed his fist so tightly that his nails dug themselves deep into his palm, causing it to bleed when Eli said 'Metal beast'

He was aware that Eli didn't know the truth, but it still angered him to know that the people painted Alicia as a monster.

She wasn't the Monster,

**He** was!

" Yeah, its all pretty crazy." Edwina replied, nervous about what her Brother was going to do, sensing his rising anger.

" Well, maybe the press has it wrong." Alex mumbled begrudgingly, his golden eyes narrowing unknowingly, piercing directly into Eli's Amber eyes like Daggers.

Eli looked at his friend with a slight twinge of fear running slowly down his spine,

_Why is he so angry about_? He wondered.

Eli smirked," Trust you to be the first to show mercy." He laughed, knowing his friend well,

But not as well as he thought...

Inspite Eli's effort to break the tension, Alex was not amused.

" Come on, guys. We have to go to School, or we'll be late." Alex said absently as he walked past Eli.

As he passed, it was like all time slowed for a moment, Eli felt many chills run up and down his spine, his heart sink, and his breath hitch,

He stood there completely frozen, feeling something he had never felt before,

_Is, is this, fear?_ Eli thought to himself as the feeling of dread spreading across his body like a disease, as a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead!

While Alex was next to him, he didn't look at him, or speak, he didn't know the reason why, he just knew that it would be far to dangerous right now.

When he was certain that Alexis was a good few feet away, he looked behind him to where Alex walked away in silence.

_What's going on here?_ Eli thought, worried.

Then he heard Alicia run past him, she turned her head slightly," Sorry, um, Bye." She stammered as she caught up to Alexis.

Edwina sighed, _If this is how he's gonna act every time someone talks bad about Alicia, this is going to get really complicated_. She thought as she started walking as well.

" See ya later, Eli." She said as she walked past him.

" Yeah, see ya." Eli replied, still deep in thought.

Then Lin stopped next to the Fuher's Son, who she could see had a lot of questions with no answers forming in his mind.

" Sorry about that, Eli. He's just out of sorts right now." Lin explained to a still confused Eli, praying he wasn't as smart as she feared that he was.

Eli then turned to Lin and smiled reassuringly.

" That's alright, Lin. Just look out for him and Edwina for me, alright?" He requested from his friend.

Lin returned the smile.

" Sure."

* * *

><p>Alex continued walking on ahead of his Siblings, glaring into the distance, with an unspoken rage surging behind his piercing eyes!<p>

_Damnit, the headaches are acting up, and I'm getting that burning feeling in my head again, this isn't good, I can't openly express that I'm in pain without making someone suspicious, but when I'm like this, I get agressive!_

_I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't!_ He thought frantically

_**Why don't you just end the pain, you know how, and you have the means, so why not just let go?**_ The vioce sneered within the cracking walls of Alex's mind.

_No! I won't, I absolutely refuse to give into you again!_ Alex mentally protested, keeping a calm facade as to not worry his Family, who were still following close behind him.

_All listening to you has ever done was bring me and many others endless pain and misery, why would I want to set myself up for yet another fall at your whims a **second** time?_ He demanded.

_**Because you and I both know you can't resist the agony forever, the reason why the pain is so intense is because your denying your very nature,**_

_**The need to discover, to learn, to gain knowledge, to use it to change the world, its in your blood.**_ The voice said in yet another attempt to convince Alexis to his whims.

Alexis's eyes widened as realization overtook him, the voices idenity,

It had to be him,

That monster,

That mass murderer,

There was no other explanation!

Was it,...

_Father_?

_**So you are catching on, thats good...**_ And with that, the voice fell silent once again, leaving Alex to writh in his silent horror and confusion.

"Alex, you okay?" Edwina asked, approaching her now still Brother, as they came upon their school building.

Alexis's head was downward for a second, then he responded to Edwina by looking at her with wide, terrified eyes and a crooked smile.

" I'm fine, Edwina," He began, begging every part of his body to not shake!

Then he looked to Lin and Alicia,

Who also shared Edwina's look of worry and confusion.

" Really, I'm okay you guys, so stop worrying, okay?" He said as he subconsciously began to back-step away from them, looking dreadfully nervous.

" Alex.." Lin began, reaching for his arm to comfort her Cousin,

To which he responded by agressively jerking his arm away from her with a small gasp, pulling it away like he had something that she would catch!

Lin looked at him, confused by his strange behavior, and in his eyes, she saw a terrible sense of dread in them!

" What's going on?" Edwina asked sternly, knowing that Alex was deeply disturbed by something,

Something bad!

" Nothing, I'm swear to you I'm fine," He continued to insist, scared to death of them finding out the truth, but far to scared to hide it properly!

This was it,

There was no way he'd be forgiven for this,

If anyone were to find out about this hideous truth,

They would no longer see **him,**

Just a reincarnated version of the most dangerous being that Amestris has ever know,

The man who created the Humunculi,

And who cursed his Grandfather with Immortality, leaving him to live on with the unbearable guilt of being indirectly responsible for killing everyone he had every known,

And he did live with it, for 400 long years,

And then centuries later used his Sons,

Alexis's Father and Uncle,

As sacrifices for his evil plans!

Tey would think that he was **Father**!

They can't know, none of them,

Not ever...

" Your lying." Alicia said, prompting all of her friends to look her way.

" I can sense when people lie, Alexis, and your lying to us!" Alicia said, her voice showing hints of being upset as well as worried.

Alex continued to stare silently at Alicia," If you could sense lies, how come it didn't become apparent untill this moment, couldn't you have been able to tell that I was lying to you about your idenity before?" He asked, genuinely curious.

" You'd be surprized at just how powerful a thing like denial really is." Alicia answered, her frosty eyes darkening for the briefest second.

Alex's eyes widened slightly, signifying his guilt at that statement, but overall, he wasn't very surprized, it was only natural that she would still hold to some bitterness.

" Don't you dare think about using Alicia to cover your scent, Alex, now tell us the **truth**, whats, happening, with, you?" Edwina demanded, tired of Alex always lying to her,

Always playing his games,

Always avoiding telling the truth at all cost,

She'd had it!

She was not going to take anymore dishonesty from the men in her life!

Alex's eyes met Edwina's with a crestfallen gaze, as though he read her very thoughts,

But in reality, they just knew eachother that well. " Edwina, I'm fine, really, its just-"

Then the School bell rang throughout the Schoolyard, filling the children's ears!

" Its time for Class! I got to go!" Alex said quickly as he darted towards the building, grateful that he was a grade ahead of Edwina, thus they were not in the same class!

" Alex, wait!" His younger Sister called after him, but to no avail.

" Damn him." She said, angry.

" Well, theres nothing that we can do now, let's just get to class, we'll make him come clean after School." Lin said assuringly.

" Yeah, I guess," Edwina replied with an angry pout. " Let's go, Alicia." She said to the Metal girl as Lin started on ahead, when she actually glanced her,

She saw that she was, sad!

Edwina approached her Brother's creation.

" Hey, what's bothering you?" She asked, with a sympathetic look in her deep blue eyes.

" Sorry, I'm just concerned, that's all." She said with a nervous smile, then her frost blue eyes looked away absently, as her mind wandered once more.

Edwina knew that she was thinking about Alexis,

Why wouldn't she, after how strange he was acting before,

Edwina knew Alex well, but even she was confused at that.

But in the end she dicided that it was none of her business what Alicia thought of him.

" Well, lets get to class, okay?" She asked with a smile, extending her hand for Alicia to grab.

With a moment of hesitation, she took the young Alchemist's hand and allowed her to lead her to class.

She was a little suprrized that Edwina would empathize with her so quickly, but relieved all the same, happy to be welcomed by her completely,

At last.

Edwina let Alicia across the schoolyard with a look of concern for her Brother, ignoring the mindless chattering of all the other children that surrounded them, and went ahead of then into the building ahead of them,

Then as she came upon the door, she glanced to the side,

She saw someone.

There just leering outside the School grounds,

It was that creepy Preacher, Father Wallace!

She'd know that creepy evil grin, his greasy, slicked back black hair, those dark Preacher cloths, that ugly, aged, wrinkled face.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Edwina thought, confused on why the Teachers would let a Preacher like him anywhere near the School.

Whatever the reason, it was bound to be a bad one.

_Damnit!_

" Whats wrong, Edwina?" Alicia asked, sensing her worry and confusion.

" Its nothing, let's go." She said, remaining calm, even though worry ran through her small body like a frosty wind,

The chills of her growing dread encasing her mercilessly.

" O..kay," Alicia replied, confused.

Then they both went into the safty of the School,

Well, safe at least from the Preacher.

Inside the School, layed other dangers inside...

* * *

><p>Alex walked casually through the hall to his class room, his golden hair now tied back in a tight ponytail.<p>

Ignoring the stupid chattering of the primal children hovering the Hallway.

He did not particularly mind them, but today, he was in no mood for their stupidity.

_I can't believe this, how can he, **Father**! Of all people, in **my** head_!

_How did this happen? This doesn't make any sense_?

" This, is so, ridiculous." Was all he said softly to himself as he walked into class with a placid stare, ready to endure the accusing eyes of everyone who surrounding him.

Ready to be treated like the monster that he now knew that he was.


End file.
